Vale Rangers
by HummingEnigma312
Summary: The Hunters and Huntresses of Vale are effective and deadly but a new enemy soon threatens the peace of Remnant. Professor Ozpin has been given power to create a new program to find and eliminate creatures of Grimm; they will face long odds with little rewards. They are the tip of the spear. They are the light in the dark. They are: Vale Rangers. A legend awaits.
1. Inception: Virgil and Pyrrha

**A/N: Well, I guess I'm not a good author. I've been reworking some writing ticks. You know, I very much appreciate a comment and favorite but it seems I have no peers in this fandom. I guess I'll just use this site as a ground for my stories. Those who wish to enjoy, do so. Those who don't…allow me to quote Burnie Burns. "People are allowed to like other things."**

* * *

Virgil was by no means a showy young man. He dressed causal and generally tried to keep his head low and weapons close. He was neither taller nor short. He was neither fat nor built. He was nondescript in most forms but was rather slender and toned. He carried himself as only a Hunter would. His steps were near silent. His physical presence seemed to dissipate into nature. His attire was functional, yet appropriate to a multitude of situations.

It consisted of treated leather boots with softened soles, a pure white undershirt, a pair of mottled green and brown pants, and a brown leather jacket. Each piece was carefully modified and selected by design. The cuffs of the brown leather jacket were plated with thin metal sheets of bronze. The shins of his brown leather jacket were similar but the plates encased the anterior and posterior of his lower leg. The leather boots were strapped at mid-length and near the knee. The buckles were bronze and pulled tight. There was room in the straps to hold various objects; namely, small bladed objects or dust capsules.

On the physical side, his hair was a dark brown often confused with black. His nose was longer vertically and a tad flatter than average. His right hand was covered in a myriad of scars but his left was unscarred. Something rather down putting, were the smile lines that hugged his face. It added years to a relatively young face; a crime with a criminal that went unpunished. Virgil lived with that every morning he looked in the mirror. His eyes were a deep, cloudy green. It was akin to that of the sea before the storm. It wasn't always like that.

Virgil walked through the corridors of Beacon Academy. He crossed the glass bridge and walked directly into Headmaster Ozpin's office and stood at attention. Professor Ozpin was seated behind a large mahogany with a cup of hot tea in one hand and a stylus in another. His office was a large space that occupied a fifth f the rear building. It was a modest square lacking grand ceiling and buttresses but had a rather impressive window overlooking the lower grounds of Beacon and parts of the Emerald forest.

"Virgil," Ozpin acknowledged the former's presence.

"Ozpin," Virgil did the same.

"I'm rather surprised you came back."

Professor Ozpin didn't sound terribly surprised. He looked rather smug and took a sip of tea. Virgil's left hand clenched but his right was relaxed.

"The mission was a failure, sir," Virgil reported, "Several creatures of Grim managed to escape the Highland region to the East."

"What is the status of the Dark Walker?" Ozpin raised an eyebrow.

That was enough to send a chill down Virgil's spine. Professor Ozpin was usually a cool cucumber but the moment he mentioned Dark Walkers his demeanor shattered before Virgil's eyes. Virgil gulped and adjusted his brown arm gloves.

"The Dark Walker was among the escapees."

Professor Ozpin put down his tea and pinched the bridge of his nose the adjusted his glasses. His brown eyes bore into Virgil with hate.

_No_, Virgil thought, _not hate…disappointment._

Professor Ozpin took a deep breath, "I expect your formal report to be on my desk by tomorrow evening."

"Yes sir."

"Virgil," Ozpin tapped the air with his stylus and a holographic display showed a list of names, "There's a reason why Hunters and Huntresses operate in teams."

"Yes sir," Virgil felt the pang in his chest.

"You know the consequences of Lone Wolves, don't you?"

Virgil nodded and read every last name on the display. Every Hunter and Huntress that ever served the Kingdom of Vale was on that list. It was not a short list. It spanned generations upon generations.

Ozpin shut down the holographic display and shook his head.

"Under these circumstances and your recent failures, I cannot allow you the title of Hunter."

This news caught Virgil in the wind.

"Sir!"

"Hush," Ozpin didn't raise his voice, "I'm not stripping you of duty, merely name. Now allow me to finish."

Virgil nodded. He dropped his head and slowly pulled a dagger from his hip belt. He looked it over; stainless titanium alloy with a leather wrapping around the grip. He walked over and placed it on Professor Ozpin's mahogany desk. The latter looked at the dagger with a rueful gaze. His eye wavered for a fraction of a second; a resignation.

"I will not be stripped of being a Hunter, sir; in symbol or name." Virgil shook his head, "After all I've been though; I very much don't care for a team."

"I do not blame you Virgil," the older man answered, "But as I said, this conversation is not over."

Ozpin pushed the silvery dagger back into Virgil's reach.

"Sir?"

"You may not be inclined to work with a team," Professor Ozpin explained, "But are you willing to function with a partner?"

"I thought you said—"

"You will not be a Hunter per se. You will see this unfold but for now, I need you to regain poise and gear up."

"Sir I don't understand."

"Socratic Method, come now," Ozpin smirked, "We'll formalize the ceremony later, but for now, you need to find a partner…"

"Sir?" Virgil did not seem to understand. His vision was funneled onto the loss of his Hunter status.

"Go visit Miss Goodwitch's class. She'll have your dossiers. Now take your weapon and go. We don't have time for dawdling."

"Headmaster Ozpin," Virgil replied stoically, "I cannot in, good conscious, execute your orders. I plead on case of my poor skills and inconsistent result patterns of my own failures. I request resignation for my duties as a Hunter. Honorable discharge preferably."

In a flash, Professor Ozpin was on his feet and stared Virgil down from across the desk. His pale face was flush and seething venom.

His voice was even and cold. "Never walk into my office, report failure, and attempted to resign. I'm giving you a chance for redemption. Do you understand? Do not sulk out of here with your tail between your legs. You chose to run solo mission. You chose to be the lone wolf. You chose to take every ounce of guilt and burden." Ozpin slammed his hand on his desk. The tea cup jingled slightly. "I am trying to help you. I don't want your name on that list. If I am not clear, you best not walk out of this office. Virgil, do you understand my preposition?"

"Yes," Virgil clenched his breath, "sir."

"Go, now." Professor Ozpin sat down. "Leave before I take your resignation."

* * *

"And class," Glynda Goodwitch said, "Never forget to keep your brain as sharp as your weapon, for it may truly be the more dangerous of the two."

The bell rang ending class and there was a commotion to exit as quickly as possible before—

"And remember," Miss Goodwitch said sternly, "We will be having a test on the Odyssey next class. I expect you all to finish by then."

There was a collective groan but more or less nodding. Virgil waited outside the doorway for everyone to file out before entering. The sheer scope of the room paled in comparison that of the more combat oriented classrooms. There were easily twenty rows arcing upward, like that of a Greek amphitheatre. That was good news in that Glynda Goodwitch was not the type of person to use a loud voice.

"Hello Miss Goodwitch," Virgil greeted, announcing his arrival.

"Well, well," Professor Goodwitch frowned, "The black sheep has returned."

She stared Virgil down for three heartbeats before breaking into a joyful smile. She embraced him like her own.

"I'm sorry I couldn't come sooner," Virgil blushed, returning the embrace.

"Think nothing of it," Professor Goodwitch said, "I'm glad to see you safe. How did the scouting mission go?"

Virgil shook his head and gulped.

"Oh sweetie," she pinched his cheek, "It'll be okay. It'll never be alright but it'll be okay."

Virgil shook off her grip and nodded, "I know. I know."

Professor Goodwitch held Virgil at arm's length and examined him thoroughly. Her blonde bun bobbed with her head but her glasses stayed firmly in place.

"You haven't been eating again," she said. Her green eyes met his.

"No," Virgil cringed, "I haven't had the luxury of time to."

"Bad excuse," she shook her head, "And where are your weapons? A good Hunter never leaves his weapons out of arms reach."

"A good Huntress," Virgil recalled cheekily, "knows to never leave her weapon in the possession of a child."

The Glynda Goodwitch before him, the one nearly old enough to be his mother, seem to be lost in a distant memory before rounding on Virgil and flicking his nose. Virgil recoiled visibly but more for comedic effect. This engendered a smile among the older pair of green eyes.

"I remember," Professor Goodwitch said, "When you were still very little, you took my Dust manipulator and tied a blacked around your neck screaming 'I wanna be a Huntress like you!' Oh, and you got so huffy when I took it away. Remember?" She smiled visibly and shook her head at the memory.

Virgil blanched at the memory; partially because of his embarrassment but mostly from his faux pas, in which Professor Goodwitch kindly left unsaid. Virgil remembered him saying 'I wanna be a Huntress like you _mommy_!' The memory brought a special kind of pain. Not one enjoyed but not one so easily pushed away. Far be it from a young Virgil to know the true fate of his real mother and real father. That being said, Virgil thought best not to dwell.

"I do," Virgil said quickly. "It was a terrible mistake."

"I'm just so relieved to see you," she added with a second embrace.

"Likewise," Virgil allowed a smile to creep onto his face.

"Ah, but you're not one for pleasantries. You're here for a different reason. Has Professor Ozpin briefed you on anything?"

Virgil shook his head.

It would seem odd to casual observer for someone such as Glynda Goodwitch to become so motherly, even more so with the quick transformation to a stout professional. She walked casually around her own oak desk and opened a drawer. She withdrew three dossiers before closing the drawer and placed them in front of Virgil.

"Weiss Schnee, Lie Ren, Pyrrha Nikos," she said displaying the dossiers on her desk.

"What do I do with them?" Virgil said suspiciously.

"One of them," Professor Goodwitch clarified, "You're picking a partner."

Virgil couldn't mask his disbelief but capitulated and browsed the dossiers. Weiss Schnee, Lie Ren, Pyrrha Nikos

* * *

_Weiss Schnee_

_Proficiency: Dust and Glyph manipulation, excellent rapier fighter_

_Critical Points: Inflexible fighting style and low damage output_

_Weapon of Choice: Rapier with Dust enhancements_

_Notes: Weiss Schnee is a good student and hard worker but suffers from hubris. On occasion this leaves her inflexible to tasks at hand. That is not to say she fails such tasks but takes longer than necessary. Her glyphs are strong manifestations and can be used in a variety of situations. Rapier gives quicker attack speed but damage output is severely reduced to heavily armed enemies. Usually, her glyphs can act as a battle multiplier but is just as expendable as ammunition. Weiss shows an incredible amount of patience and dexterity. It should be noted that Weiss Schnee functions well with her team._

_Lie Ren_

_Proficiency: CQC, acrobatics, and aura manipulation (semblance specialist)_

_Critical Points: Weapons Accuracy and Stamina_

_Weapon of Choice: Automatic Pistols with bladed attachments (X2) _

_Notes: Lie Ren is very intelligent student but distant with certain matters. Communication is kept to minimum but teamwork is a plus. His manipulation of aura is unsurpassed and strong, although he expends himself too quickly. That being said Lie lacks stamina needed for longer combat excursions. His weapons are used more as a distraction for closer more critical maneuvers with the bladed edges. Range and accuracy suffer but violence of action and speed are unhindered. Despite lack of stamina, Lie has been known to perform incredible feats in short bursts of time. It should be noted that Lie Ren functions effectively with his team._

_Pyrrha Nikos_

_Proficiency: Defensive Strategy/ Support and Flexibility_

_Critical Points: Lacks CQC skills and decisive finish_

_Weapon of Choice: Double Edged Sword/Spear with rifle attachment and Shield_

_Notes: Pyrrha Nikos is proficient weapons specialist and good student. She has acted as a general shield for her team and communicates often. Her manipulation of aura is controlled and precise. Her defensive weapon choice limit damage potential save, for double edge sword. His use of rifle fire is accurate and deadly but takes time to line up shots. Rifle is noted as semiautomatic. Her shield is a minor defensive attribute but in conjunction with spear/riffle provides an excellent point defense stance. Her CQC skill hinder may forms of combat. That is not to say she lacks skill but use of sword form is limited and the shield makes quick strikes relatively slow. It should be noted Pyrrha Nikos functions effectively with her team._

* * *

"They're all initiates," Virgil remarked frowning.

"Yes," Professor Goodwitch explained, "In order to have them work with you; they must develop their skills further alongside."

"You mean their training with me for…"

"I'll let Professor Ozpin explain to you and your partner. Have you made a decision?"

"Not yet, dossiers are fine but I need to see them in action," Virgil insisted.

"We had a feeling you'd say that."

Professor Goodwitch activated her holographic board behind her desk and three screens shimmered to life. Weiss, Lie, and Pyrrha appeared on one each.

The first that played was Weiss Schnee. She wore pure white clothing; a combat skirt and long blouse. Her hair was up and out of her line of sight. She drew her rapier and signaled for the exercise to start. A pack of beowolves shot into the arena. Weiss' blue eyes hardened and she took and even stance.

She waited for the beowolves to make the first move. Three attacked at once and it seemed to catch her slightly off guard. His dodged the first lung and deflected a swipe but a tackle took her to the ground. She rolled away before it gnashed it teeth and drew her rapier across its underbelly. One down, four to go. Two more beowolves charged and Weiss activated a barrier glyph on her right and stabbed the beowolf to her left. It was fluid but she stayed relatively in the same position. The glyph disappeared and she stepped back to avoid the beowolf and two more charged. Weiss fully blocked a swipe and slashed twice before rolling away to avoid a charge.

Unfortunately, the wounded beowolf got to his feet and rallied with the remaining three. Again, Weiss refused to change stance. They formed a triangle around her and charged at once. She wisely decided to change tactics and dodged. The beowolves lunged past each other and rounded on Weiss. She countered but dispatching the already wounded beowolf. She stepped aggressively and used a glyph to vault over the remaining beowolves and used the height advantage to thrust downward onto a beowolf. The last one snarled and made a desperate charge. Weiss activated another barrier glyph. The beowolf crash right into it and Weiss stabbed it through the glyph. She sheathed her rapier and did a curtsey.

"She's excellent," Virgil admitted, "but she takes too long to adapt."

"It's your partner," Professor Goodwitch said, "Be critical but forgiving."

Suddenly, Lie Ren's display came to life. He was dressed in dark green and his black hair was slightly messy. He drew his automatic pistols and signaled for the exercise to start.

Three ursi entered the area and roared. Lie took aim and moved at a slow, steady pace. Their heads followed before one charged. It reared mere feet from Lie and took a huge swing. Lie did a back flip and unleashed a barrage into the ursa. The ursa stumbled but did not go down. Its brethren charged and Lie removed quickly. He kited them closely and fired rapidly to keep them at bay. Again, his bullets did little damage against the ursi but it held them back. The wounded one charged and Lie slashed its muzzle. It roared and went down, Lie smirked but kept moving.

The two remaining ursi converged on Lie. He slid under the one and fired while slashing. It went down without a moment's pause. The last ursi went into frenzy and charged on all fours, Lie tried to shoot but only heard clicking. He didn't seem to show visible worry and holstered his two weapons. He stood his ground and waited for the ursa. When it was about a meter away, Lie thrusted his palms to the ursa and the sheer force of his aura obliterated the top half of the ursa. Huffing, Lie dropped to one knee but regained composure and bowed.

"Rather crude use of aura," Virgil raised an eyebrow, "But powerful and effective."

"Yes," Professor Goodwitch replied, "But his control and natural ability are unparalleled."

The last display shimmered to life and so did Pyrrha Nikos. What struck Virgil first were her vividly green eyes. Next was the fact she wore armor. Not much, but something to deflect a direct hit. That gave Virgil a hint of her fighting capabilities. She had long red hair in a ponytail. He arms were covered in long brown gloves and golden armguards. He legs showed unexposed skin with a combination of brown leather boots and golden shin guard that rose to the knee. A knee length combat skirt covered the rest of her lower body. It was a deep brown with black under trim. The she had a red cloth wrapped around her skirt. It was clipped onto her skirt by a brown belt. A golden brown neck guard protected her throat. Lastly, he chest piece formed well close to her figure but seemed to be of bronze alloy.

"What will she be fighting?" Virgil asked.

Professor Goodwitch raised a curious eyebrow, "Volpi."

Virgil winced at the mention of those horrid creatures. They were jet black canine quadrupeds akin to thylacine; long slender bodies with built hind legs for pouncing and strong jaws for biting. They had large red eyes and long white stripes horizontally. They were rather easy to dispatch but they attacked in packs. To make matters worse, their bite contained a special kind of venom that paralyzed its victims. They were not something that was trifled with easily.

"Here she goes."

Pyrrha Nikos was greeted by a pack of ten volpi. They were relatively silent stalkers and made little noise. Pyrrha wasted no time and pulled off three shots from her rifle before bringing up her shield. Two shots connected with the lead volpus but the third went high. The volpi had astounding speed. Four lunged at her in pack fashion but she brought her shield up and rolled away. She leveled her shield and braced her rifle from a kneeling position. All nine volpi charged but Pyrrha didn't fire a shot. She changed her rifle to spear form and braced herself. The volpi crashed her shield like a wave. One of the tenacious volpi was impaled by the spear.

Pyrrha hopped to her feet and kept the volpi in front of her at all times. Eight remaining but the odds were still long. Five tried to charge while the remaining three tried to flank. Pyrrha responded by slinging her shield towards the flanking ones and deterred two while killing one. Her spears transformed into a double edged sword and she pushed on the offensive. Unfortunately, he attack pattern was too conservative to land any fatal hits.

Suddenly, her shield flew back into her hand and she resumed a defensive stance. The volpi charged like a rogue wave of pure black mass. Pyrrha held her ground and thrusted into the wave. Two more died instantly. The volpi soon realized they were at half strength and opted to spread out. They formed a loose circle around Pyrrha and Virgil found himself worrying. Pyrrha attacked her shield to her back and held her spear with both hands. All five volpi charged at once. Pyrrha dropped into a crouch and swept the legs of one volpus and quickly turned to swipe at two more. The remaining volpi knocked into the shield and pushed Pyrrha over.

Again, Pyrrha jumped to her feet and readied herself. She jabbed at the three volpi. The jabs were quick and precise aimed at center of mass belly. The last two volpi decided to attack from the front and rear. Pyrrha drew her shield and readied herself for the last barrage. He held her shield up in her left arm and spear in her right phalanx style. When the volpus was a meter away, Pyrrha stepped forward and gave a full thrust to impale the volpus but exposed her back to the last. Just as the volpus pounced, she changed her spear into rifle form and crossed it above her shoulder blades and though the dip in her shield.

In a loud crack, the pouncing volpus was on the floor inert.

"Impressive," Virgil admitted, "but she left herself too open. She could have prevented getting knocked over by dropping lower and rolling away like before. And the finisher was a cocky display."

"Admiration, criticism, and envy in one review," Professor Goodwitch noted slyly, "If I didn't know better, I'd say you're mind is made up."

"Is there anything else about her?" Virgil asked not taking his surrogate mother's bait.

"Well," Professor Goodwitch said, "I'll have you know she's a fine young lady from the region of Mistral. She passed the entrance exam with flying colors but remains modest. Something you should learn to do."

Virgil rolled his eyes, "I know."

Glynda Goodwitch switched personas once more. "Virgil, take this a little bit more seriously. I cannot tell you everything but you'll need a partner for your next assignment."

Virgil looked his superior in the eyes but looked away, "Sorry. I'm sorry, I just can't do this again mom."

The word slipped out but Glynda Goodwitch didn't let it Virgil know she heard it. Virgil was shaking.

"I'm not cut out for this," Virgil sighed and shook his head.

Professor Goodwitch put her hand gently on her surrogate son's shoulder. "You may not be able to see the big picture now, but you need to keep moving. Remember what we used to say?"

Virgil nodded.

"Good," Miss Goodwitch smiled and ruffled his hair, "Now say it. As goofy as it was, it was we would say to cheer each other up. Right? So say it."

"Even if you're stuck in the dark," Virgil hugged Professor Goodwitch, "Every step will bring you closer to the light."

"That's my boy," Miss Goodwitch squeezed Virgil a little tighter.

* * *

"Miss Nikos," Professor Ozpin said, "I'm sure you're wondering why I've called you here."

"Very much sir," Pyrrha admitted.

Virgil and Professor Goodwitch entered behind Pyrrha and waited patiently to be called forth by Ozpin.

"You're scores are quite astounding and you're combat prowess has gained the attention of someone special," Professor Ozpin explained. "And it just so happens we have a need for a new kind of warrior. I just have a few questions I must ask, bureaucracy and whatnot…"

"Professor Ozpin," Pyrrha interjected, "I'm not sure I understand."

"You'll see Miss Nikos. Are you a citizen of Vale or Mistral?"

"Ah, therein lies our barrier. Miss Nikos, I am asking you to…take a leap of faith."

"You want me to do what exactly, sir?"

"I want you to join a special program; one whose purpose far exceeds that of a Huntress or any current position. This program will require complete loyalty to the Kingdom of Vale and its inhabitants."

"You mean," Pyrrha winced, "I have to abandon my home?"

"In name only," Professor Ozpin assured, "but more or less, that is the stipulation. Are you willing to give up your past for a higher calling?"

Virgil tried to find empathy for his potential partner but found he lacked points of reference. Vale was not his home so he could easily imagining abandoning it for a life abroad. Strangely, Virgil found himself holding his breath for Pyrrha's answer.

"Yes sir," she said finally, "I accept your offer, but what of my team?"

At this Professor Goodwitch interjected and drew attention her way. "Team JNR will be reassigned a new team member, but you're welcome to interact with them time permitting."

Pyrrha breathed a visual sigh of relief, probably grateful for something not taking a turn for the dark woods.

"Allow us to introduce you to your new partner," Professor Ozpin said, "Virgil please step forward."

Virgil complied and stood to the right of Pyrrha facing Professor Ozpin. "Yes sir."

"Now that you're both here, I'd like to formalize this initiation for the Vale Ranger Program. I, Professor Ozpin of Beacon Academy, will be your initiator and Professor Goodwitch will be your witness. Do you understand?"

Virgil and Pyrrha glanced sideways at each other before answering in unison, "Yes sir."

"By the power vested in my, by the Kingdom of Vale, I, Professor Ozpin of Beacon Academy, do ask you to answer 'We do' to the following tenants. Do you swear to uphold the title of Vale Ranger?"

"We do," Virgil and Pyrrha said.

"Do you swear to seek and destroy the creatures of Grimm?"

"We do," they swore.

"Do you swear loyalty to the Kingdom of Vale and its inhabitants to protect, guide, and light the way?"

"We do."

"Do you swear to protect, defend, and honor you partner; from now till the end of your service?"

"We do."

"You are now Vale Ranger," Professor Ozpin stated.

* * *

**A/N: This concludes the first chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it or at least read most of it. I generally don't write more than 2,500 words but I made an exception in this case. I had to lay heavy groundwork and establish some background. **

**A/C (Author's Commentary): Virgil is a special character; if you noticed, he doesn't have a last name. That'll be important when he turns 20. Currently, he's the same age as Pyrrha (17). Professor Ozpin is generally depicted as a calm, furtive man but I intend for him to become more open and helpful. As with Professor Goodwitch, I feel she's gives a cool demeanor for a reason: I simply made that reason Virgil. As for Virgil's scars… I'll be using that as reference point for gloves. I will be taking the liberty of altering Pyrrha's demeanor; only slightly to accommodate a more—flirtatious and pushy attitude. Do keep in mind that behavior will be reserved for down time. I'm not sure As to how far I'll develop their training before feeding them to Grimm's Creatures. Anyways, the original RWBY cast will have cameos but these four will be the most prominent. **

**Comment/Favorite/Follow/Shoot Me a PM**


	2. New Home

**A/N: Well here we are chapter 2. I actually started this the day after I posted the previous chapter but I kept it for review. I'll probably post weekly or biweekly. As always please enjoy the story and review**

* * *

"_You are now Vale Rangers" Professor Ozpin stated._

Those words rang in Pyrrha's head as she and Virgil followed Professor Goodwitch to Beacon Cliffs. She had many questions but she kept them to herself but by virtue of pure curiosity. She wondered about the newly minted "Vale Ranger" program. Hunters were supposed to be the best in the entire world. What could possibly force the creation of a more furtive and selective group? What wasn't she told? The most burning question of all; who was this Virgil?

Pyrrha prided herself in knowing almost all of her classmates but she'd never seen hide nor hair of him. It was like he didn't exist in the Beacon system.

At that moment, Pyrrha felt a pang of guilt thinking about her old team. _Her old team. _She was already thinking of team JNPR as her past. She did, after all, care for them like family, but if there was something more to being a Huntress; if there was a way to become something more, Pyrrha had it take it. Her sense of duty made her.

It also struck her that she hadn't said a word to Virgil. She simply packed up her stuff from her dorm and followed Professor Goodwitch. Virgil kept pace with her but hadn't said a word.

"Here we are," Professor Goodwitch announced, "You're new dwelling for the time being."

It was a large, two story building that sat alongside the edge of the cliff overlooking the Emerald Forest. The second story had a balcony that lipped said cliff. Two windows and a door faced the trio and Pyrrha assumed it had a window facing the forest. The façade seemed to be more sandstone like than limestone commonly seemed around this part of Vale. The windows were large enough for a view but not large enough to pose danger of unwanted visitors. Strangely, the door was the weakest point of the building. Actually, it made sense; why build up the compromise space, if you could merely use it as a choke point. Several lighting fixtures dotted the outside and a patch of flowers grew outside the door.

"Lovely," Virgil mused. "Did professor Ozpin design it himself?"

Pyrrha balked at his callous disregard.

"Actually," Professor Goodwitch responded, "He did."

"Astounding," Virgil chuckled, "He always had a way with architecture. Even included my favorite flowers…"

"Professor Goodwitch," Pyrrha asked, "How will we get to and from Beacon? We're pretty far out."

"All in good time Miss Nikos," Professor Goodwitch assured, "Let's just take a tour of your new home. Shall we?"

She passed a key to Virgil and motioned for him to open the door. He held it open for the ladies in his company.

"Thank you," Pyrrha smiled.

Virgil didn't respond verbally, but dipped his head in respect.

The first thing she noticed was that the house smelled like earth. It was a deep scent; a combination between woody pine and flowers. The smell wasn't overpowering but it was strong enough to give a welcoming vibe.

Professor Goodwitch turned on the lights and Pyrrha found herself in a state of wonder. It was nothing like the cramped dorm rooms in Beacon. The ceiling was relatively high and a metal staircase led to the second floor. The bottom was divided into three main sections: the living room, the dining/kitchen, and a training floor. The living room was lightly furnished with one couch and one rug in front of fire place. The floor in this area was a hard dark wood. The kitchen/dining room was lit by recess can lighting. It had pale brown tiled flooring with brown cabinets and black, speckled granite counter tops. A gas stove sat beneath a mounted microwave alongside one wall and opposite to the stove was an island sink. In the very corner of the kitchen/dining, a large stainless steel refrigerator sat idle. A small round table was across the floor from the island counter/sink with two chairs. Lastly, the training floor was currently unfinished but showed promise. It was in between the living room and kitchen/dining. It was mostly a lowered floor with mats and various training dummies. It was no more than half a foot from the actual level of the surrounding floor.

"Excuse the light furnishments," Professor Goodwitch said, "Professor Ozpin believes its best you two decide what come to this building, after all, this'll be yours for a while."

"Ours?" Pyrrha asked incredulous placing her luggage against a sandstone divider between the training and living rooms.

"Yes," Professor Goodwitch answered, "Yours. Ranger must be able to agree upon living arrangements without too much fuss. It's a pretest of kinds."

"I'll admit," Virgil smiled, "I like the place, but where's the bathroom?"

Pyrrha was still filled with wonder as they climbed a flight of steps and made their way to the second floor. The second story was smaller than the first story but not by much. The stairs lead them to a hallway with four doors, two on each side, and a sliding glass door to the balcony.

"You're rooms are on the left side and the two door to the right are the bathroom and laundry room," Professor Goodwitch pointed out. "I expect you to make wise decisions on room arrangements…"

The latter comment struck Pyrrha as odd as she felt it wasn't directed at her.

"One problem," Virgil announced opening a bedroom door, "We don't seem to have any beds."

"Oh," Professor Goodwitch chewed her cheek, "Well, that will be remedied by tomorrow."

The laundry room was complete with a washing machine, dryer, and scrubbing counter for weapons and armor. The single bathroom was a full bath with a ventilation window. The floor was tiled similar to that in the kitchen. The bedrooms lacking beds were actually well filled. Both had large mirrors on one end and desk with a small bookshelf on the other. The closets were small but not too much so. The balcony was an open air platform.

"In all honesty," Professor Goodwitch admitted, "I have no idea why this balcony was included but the view leaves little to be desired."

Pyrrha could not help but agree. The Emerald Forrest shimmered below in the sunlight. The canopy seemed like peaceful wave of dark green, hiding the true dangers that lived below. It seemed to be a waste that something so beautiful was counterintuitive to its savage nature.

Pyrrha followed Professor Goodwitch and Virgil back downstairs and took a moment to watch how Virgil moved. He stride was rather long but his steps seemed light. She scarcely noticed the sound of his footfalls. She also noticed that his hands were half clenched when he walked. On closer inspection, her eyebrows knitted at the sign of scars along his right hand. Somewhere short or shallow but a good number of them were long and tendril like. She suppressed a shudder as she felt her own hands and forearms prickle.

"Before I leave you to acquaint yourselves and break in your new home, I must give you ground rules and forewarning," Professor Goodwitch said. "First off, you are never allowed to enter the Emerald Forrest without permission. That place is restricted for supervised training and recent activity has us concerned. You are allowed to visit Beacon Academy and the city of Vale. You are to report in to either Professor Ozpin or me every week. You will receive assignments and notifications via carrier birds via the specialized windows in the front. You are free to pursue your own training but be aware you will have random screening to keep your abilities in check. You are to remember your oaths and always, always rely on each other. Understand?"

"Is that all?" Pyrrha asked not quite understanding the amount of freedom she had been given, "What about classes?"

"Virgil will help you with lessons that come in through the mail or a holograph screen once you acquire one."

Pyrrha looked to Virgil who simply nodded in reply. The curiosity now burned further. When Professor Goodwitch left, she'd get information out of him.

"Please understand," Professor Goodwitch stressed, "As Rangers, you are given considerable amount of freedom. You will need this freedom to operate the in the assignments we give you. I cannot give you much more advice except to be ready for three main screenings: combat, strategy/logistics, and teamwork. Even I do not know the full extent of these tests. Stay vigilant and stay sharp."

"Yes ma'am," Virgil and Pyrrha responded in unison.

"I have a feeling you two will be fine. Miss Nikos, a quick word on your current curriculum."

Virgil took this as his cue to leave the ear shot vicinity and he wandered back upstairs.

As soon as he disappeared up the stairs, Professor Goodwitch's voice dropped to a whisper, "You're curriculum is fine Miss Nikos, but I need you to watch over Virgil. Will you please make sure he stays safe?"

Pyrrha was nearly dumbfounded at her request but found the cognition to nod.

"Thank you," Professor Goodwitch breathed a sigh of relief, "He's a bit rough but I promise he means well."

And with that, Professor Goodwitch left.

* * *

Virgil leaned on the railing that separated him for a couple hundred foot fall that would certainly spell death. It wouldn't be the worse way to die. That's not to say he wasn't a little scared of falling but it was shoved to the back of his mind. He hadn't the foggiest idea of what he'd gotten himself into but it seemed like it just might pan out in a good way. As long as his partner was reliable, he wouldn't very much mind.

The next thought that crept to his mind was his weapons. They were still probably in a trunk somewhere in the port district of Vale. It wasn't professional to leave your weapons in the open but he needed to ditch them for the sake of incognito. Not all the enemies of Vale were creatures of Grimm.

"Hello," Pyrrha said joining Virgil out on the balcony.

"Hi," Virgil responded barely turning his head.

"So," she cringed at her own awkwardness, "I'm Pyrrha Nikos."

"That's," Virgil mused, "an interesting name. "

"Thank you and yours?"

"Virgil," he sighed, "Just Virgil."

Pyrrha joined her partner on the railing but felt her adrenaline spike as she looked down. Virgil pretended not to notice her fear; best not to offend or embarrass her he thought.

"I don't think I've seen you around Beacon," she ventured.

"I took my classes two years ago," he replied simply.

"You're a Hunter?" Pyrrha couldn't help herself, "Where's your team?"

She instantly regretted those words as Virgil seemed to visibly wince and clam up.

"Let's go inside," he said, "It'll be dark soon and I need to head into Vale to pick up some stuff."

"Sure," Pyrrha bit her lip, "I'm right behind you."

* * *

It was nearing sundown when Virgil and Pyrrha arrived in the Western Vale port district. They had spoken little since they'd left their house and Pyrrha couldn't help but feel slightly responsible. Even if it wasn't wholly her fault, she took the guilt like a trooper.

"Wait her," Virgil said suddenly, "Give me two minutes."

"We're partners," Pyrrha reminded him, "We stick together."

Virgil cocked his head and frowned but didn't protest.

They walked into a dimly lit area of the port amongst the vast field of shipping containers and utility vehicles. Virgil walked with his shoulders slumped and his gait quick. Pyrrha caught this and tried to follow suit. The objective word: tried. It was rather difficult for her to alter something that came natural. Shoulders back, head up, long strides. That was as natural to Pyrrha as breathing.

"Here we are," Virgil announced quietly.

They were in front of gap between two large grey shipping containers. Schnee Mining Co. labeled them as hazardous cargo to Pyrrha but Virgil simply squeezed between them and grabbed a small rucksack stashed between. He slung the rucksack around his back and turned to Pyrrha.

"Let's go."

Without a word, Pyrrha followed Virgil back through the maze of container and into the well lit streets of Vale. Dusk was quickly approaching and Virgil suggested they take the last metro to Beacon. Normally, the airship was preferable and quicker but its time schedule was limited. Virgil kept a harsh pace that left Pyrrha a couple feet behind.

Suddenly, three men jumped out of an alley and formed a triangle around Virgil.

"Can I help you?" Virgil asked.

"Just give us the bag of Dust." One said.

"What Dust?"

"Don't play dumb, we saw you swipe something from the Schnee Mining container."

"Even if I did, what are you going to do with it?"

"Pawn it. Duh."

"Yeah, I don't have time for this. I got a train to catch."

"What's going on Virgil," Pyrrha jumped in.

"Stay out of this lady." Another of the three men said.

"Don't talk to her," Virgil growled, "Now listen very carefully. We are in a well lit area of Vale. There are at least ten shops in the vicinity. That means they'll be somewhere between 12 and 22 people in the area to watch me kick your sorry—."

"Gentlemen," Pyrrha interrupted, "We've had a long day. I think it'd be in our best interest if the Vale Police Department didn't have to work late with five arrests."

"I already got two strikes," one of the men said to the other, "I can't do this."

"Coward," another said but he made no attempts to stop the other from walking away.

"We'll be going on out way now," Virgil said firmly.

"Goodnight gentleman," Pyrrha added.

The two remaining me parted for Pyrrha and Virgil to pass and made no other hostile attempt.

* * *

"Thank you," Virgil said as they reentered their house.

"For what?" Pyrrha raised an eyebrow and locked the door behind them.

"By the docks; avoiding that conflict. I wasn't thinking and I just wanted to get back."

"Think nothing of it," Pyrrha smiled. It was small communication but it was the thought

Virgil leaned his rucksack against the wall and stretched into a yawn. Pyrrha couldn't help following suit.

"Tired?" Virgil teased.

Pyrrha was taken slightly aback but responded quickly, "Depends, how long are you gonna keep me up?"

Virgil raised an eyebrow but chuckled, "You can have the couch tonight."

Pyrrha blushed at her own suggestive comment but blamed it on fatigue. "Are you sure?"

Virgil nodded and made his way to the kitchen. He grabbed a small glass cup and poured some water. He took a long drink and placed it upside down in the sink. Meanwhile, Pyrrha went up the stairs and found blankets and a couple pillows in her closet. She came down and tossed a set on the couch.

"Where're you going to sleep?" she asked.

"I probably won't." He washed the glass cup and put it away. "I'll be up working on a report for Ozpin. I'll try to be quiet. Promise."

"Okay," Pyrrha nodded in understanding "I'm gonna use the shower." She had no idea why she had to add that but it felt necessary to say.

Virgil watched Pyrrha disappear up the stairs and chewed his tongue. He still wasn't sure about her, but she seemed to be a straight shooter. She followed directions easily, but he didn't find that thought comforting. He wanted Pyrrha to make an occasional call or comment, a second pair of eyes was useless without a mouth. That was not to say Virgil saw her inferior, but she operated differently. It was usually Virgil who'd be the taciturn one.

Virgil ambled over to the couch and straightened out the pillow and blanket. The laid out the blanket and fluffed the pillow. It was just something to pass the time. He didn't think much of it. He walked back to the table. He slumped into the chair and tried to make himself comfortable. He produced a piece of paper form his rucksack and a pen. He began to write his report.

* * *

_Assignment 449: Scout and Elimination_

_Designation: Hunter 312/ Hunter Actual – Virgil_

_Classification: Scout and Elimination_

_Report:_

_East of Forever Fall, Hunter 312 attempted to find and eliminate a Dark Walker. He was able to identify and track the Dark Walker to large group of Grimm creatures. As Hunter Actual tried to ambush aforementioned Dark Walker but alerted a group of beowolves. A skirmish ensured and the Dark Walker fled. Hunter Actual attempted to give chase but was soon surrounded by enemies. Hunter Actual them deemed the situation was too hot to continue assignment. A tactical retreat followed and the situation could not be salvage. Dark Walker was confirmed at the one whom harassed Hunter Group TRQS and wounded Hunter Stephan._

_Description of Dark Walker: Long, Slender Body with proportional arms and leg. Torso is relatively bulbous and jet black like the rest of the creature. Extremities are covered in long white plates built into the body. There are no visible optical receptors as the "face" is blank black. Its size is roughly 2 meters_

_Requisition of Action and Footnotes:_

_Hunter 312 requests immediate recollection of all field actions in Forever Fall and designation of Grimm Zone. Corollary, the area surrounding should be treated with extra caution.  
_

* * *

_Short and sweet_ Virgil thought to himself _just how Ozpin like it._

"Thank you," Pyrrha said coming down the stairs and finding her makeshift bed already set up for her.

Virgil waved off the thanks and said, "Don't worry about it."

He rose and made his way up the stairs for his turn at the shower. On his way up, he saw Pyrrha slip onto the couch and snuggle down. She changed out of her day clothes and into a simple tee shirt and sweat pants. He red hair was loose and still seemed kind of damp. Regardless, she seemed content with her current situation.

She couldn't help but let her mind wander. Thankfully, Virgil left the lights dim and Pyrrha found the darkness not as empty. The house felt like home. There was no other way to explain it. Pyrrha couldn't understand why and she questioned it. She questioned the training and exams they'd go through. She questioned who Virgil was. He seemed okay.

Actually, he seemed generally cordial but he lacked the communication skills she'd grown accustomed too. That's not to say he seemed cold. He just didn't convey his feelings as openly. He meant well. She was sure he did.

Pyrrha adjusted the sleeve length gloves. Although she didn't shower with them on, she slept with them on. It was just something a part of her at this point. She could take the scathing eyes and sneers but she'd never let anyone see her without her gloves. She was ashamed of what lied underneath. In a word, it was failure that lived underneath those gloves. She had to live with that sin but dammit she did so with heart.

She rolled onto her side, facing the back of the couch and tried to sleep.

For some odd reason, she felt cold. Bundled up and comfy, Pyrrha felt cold. She started shivering. She opened her eyes to find a large black mass standing over her. She couldn't speak or move. The large black mass seemed to sway in front of her moving along her length. She could feel herself grow colder and colder.

The black mass grew long hands and moved slowly towards her face. Pyrrha tried to scream but no sound came. She tried to struggle but no movement was produced. It crept around her neck and she felt the coldness start to choke her.

Her mind went blank and numb.

Suddenly, Pyrrha found her voice and screamed out. He vivid green eyes snapped open and her breath was heavy. She was upright leaning against the back of the couch. She heard the sound of something crashing and whirled around to see Virgil rushing over to her.

"What's wrong?" he asked urgently.

"N-nothing," Pyrrha said, "Just a bad dream." She kept shaking her head but still shivered uncontrollably.

Virgil regained slight composure. He looked deeply into Pyrrha's eyes and shook his head. Wordlessly, he pressed his hands against her cheeks. Virgil's hands felt blissfully warm on her face.

"You're ice cold," he observed, "Get up now."

Pyrrha couldn't will herself to move. She simply kept shivering. Virgil grabbed her forearm and pulled her upright. Pyrrha felt dizzy and almost collapsed back to the couch. Virgil caught her immediately and worry flooded his eyes.

"Stay with me."

Pyrrha tried to stand straight but her muscles felt weak. Her breathing became shallow and her eyes lids felt heavy. Virgil threw her arm over her shoulder and half carried her to the kitchen. He picked her up and made her sit on the counter right next to the sink. Her skin had lost color and her eyes were unfocused.

"Virgil?" Pyrrha asked groggily, "What's wrong with-with me?"

"Hold on," he said grabbing several cups of water. "Drink. I need to flush your system."

"I can't."

"Drink," Virgil forced her to drink the cup. Then another and another until she gagged. "I'm sorry." His eyes met hers and she couldn't tell the anger in his eyes apart from his concern. Forcefully, he gulped another cup of tepid water.

Three cups later, Pyrrha felt bile rising in her throat. In moments, she became a fountain of watered down stomach contents. She kept retching horribly from time to time. It may have only lasted a few minutes but it felt like hours before she finally stopped. At the meanwhile, Virgil rubbed her back and tried to comfort her.

Pyrrha's stomach and throat felt like an aching, fiery mess. Fatigue and aches racked her body as she clutched the sink. The putrid smell made her want to throw up more but nothing came; just retching. Virgil handed her another cup and she gratefully rinsed her mouth but the taste still lingered in the back of her throat.

"Gargle," Virgil said, "It's salt water." He handed her another cup.

Pyrrha did and it seemed to relax the inflammation in her mouth and throat. "Thanks," she croaked.

"Don't worry," Virgil lifted her off the counter, "I got you."

Second time grateful, Pyrrha hugged Virgil tight as her carried her back to the couch. He placed her down gently but she held on still.

"Pyrrha," he cooed, "You're going to be fine. Promise."

Eventually, she let go and curled against the couch with her eyes shut tight. Letting out a deep sigh, Virgil slumped against the foot of the couch and placed a hand on Pyrrha's forehead. Her temperature was coming back but slowly.

Virgil pulled of his jacket and draped it over Pyrrha before layering the blanket on top. She seemed to relax more and groped for something. Virgil slipped pillow into her grip but she grabbed his forearm instead. She squeezed gently for comfort and pulled it close to her.

He felt a heart string tug courtesy of his new partner. Pyrrha was a fighter. He decided it would be irresponsible to leave his partner without support. It was going to be a long night, but he had a feeling it was a necessary sacrifice. Anything for his partner.

* * *

**A/N: I understand this story was heavily segmented, but it was necessary to develop some angst and friendship. In all honesty, it's hard to develop friendship in a short amount of time but it's easier when they have a common goal. In this chapter, it was Pyrrha's health. I promise you this will be more relevant later. As for Virgil's equipment, that's going to be you're early Christmas present. I suggest you start guessing. **

**A/C: This was another exposition chapter namely so of Ranger Station Epsilon as it will now be referenced. Secondly, it was imperative that Pyrrha and Virgil gauged each other as people. I realize it's very difficult to understand the vagueness of emotions but after all, emotions are just vague feelings that inspire ideas both good and bad. And these ideal soon become actions and actions will determine the fates our Virgil and Pyrrha. REMEMBER WHEN VIRGIL TURNS 20; STUFF GOES DOWN. That nightmare Pyrrha had has significance and will continue. Virgil's knowledge of said affliction will be eventually revealed.**

**Recommendations:  
**

**_The Initial Inconvenience_ by avs94 **

**_The Blond Matchup_ by ColeFlames**

**Both pieces are fantastic in their own respects and deserve a good following. That's all and see you next chapter. Every Tuesday at 5:30 Central US and/or Every Friday 7:30 Central US.  
**


	3. Combat Screening

**A/N: Here's chapter three. This'll be a more action packed chapter and you get to see Virgil kick some butt. Everyone has cool pair names like "White Rose" or" Bumblebee". I hereby christen my pair as "Silver Flame" You'll see. REMBER TO REVIEW, you have to understand that reviews are the only thing I can use to improve my writing. Here we go.**

* * *

Pyrrha awoke feeling more content than usual. She kept her eyes shut against the harsh orange sunlight that flitted through the window and rustled slightly. She tried to adjust herself but something tugged on her forearm. She rubbed her face gently across the soft couch and ground slightly. Her memory was fuzzy but she was aware of what happened last night. She kicked herself mentally. She'd never been one for getting thrown up by an ailment. That was reserved for her little sister.

That aside, Pyrrha finally opened her eyes. They were still bleary but she could make out the very basics of her new home. The fireplace that sat in front of her was empty and the couch she was laying on was a deep tan brown.

Then, she realized what was holding her forearm and whose forearm she was clasping. Virgil was sitting up at the foot of the couch leaning back slightly. He didn't appear awake so Pyrrha decided not to wake him. She instead closed her eyes and took a deep breath before carefully removing his and her grip. She was rather surprised to see how quickly his hand slipped off. She was even more surprised when she heard him speak suddenly.

"You awake?" he whispered, not turning his head.

"Yeah," she winced, "Did I wake you?"

"No. I was up the whole the time. Your chills went away at around 3:00 am."

"Sorry," Pyrrha spoke in a regular voice and sat up as if to give indication of her well being.

"It's fine as long as your fine." Virgil stood up, stretched, and then yawned.

Pyrrha couldn't understand why but felt compelled to yawn and stretch. Out of nowhere, she started to laugh. It started as small giggle but evolved into a full blown laugh.

"What are you laughing at?" Virgil couldn't fight the smile crawling onto his lips. His fatigue wouldn't allow him to suppress it.

"Nothing," Pyrrha calmed herself, "It's nothing."

She caught Virgil continue his staring. There was curiosity in his eyes; two types of curiosity. Personal and professional curiosity.

"Well Sunshine," Virgil broke his curious stare and walked to the kitchen, "We've got a long day ahead of us. Think you can keep up?"

Pyrrha was in slight awe at the transformation from reticence to joking. The transition was both rough and smooth. She nodded in response and got to her feet. Her balance came back naturally and she followed Virgil into the kitchen. He was browsing through the fridge and humming something familiar. Again, maybe by fault of last night's ailment, Pyrrha was caught unaware. She realized her was wearing Virgil's jacket.

She didn't remember slipping it on.

"Uh," she said quickly pulling it off, "This is yours."

Virgil again waved it off, "Keep it on, it's still cold outside."

Pyrrha donned Virgil's jacket reluctantly but a small part of her was grateful. She watched as Virgil pulled out eggs, bell peppers, spinach, shredded cheese and possibly ham. She hopped onto the counter and watched intently.

Virgil worked quickly and carefully. He cracked the eggs into a small plastic container and proceeded to chop the bell peppers, spinach and ham. He sliced them rather thinly and cross chopped the bell peppers. He tossed them into the eggs and started to mix them vigorously. He tossed it into the nonstick pan and ignited the gas stove. Of course, Virgil could've done it more slowly and less ostentatiously, but he felt like showing off, just a little.

"Do you know what was wrong with me?" Pyrrha asked as Virgil carefully watched the omelet.

Virgil turned down the burner, "I have an idea, but I'm not entirely sure."

Pyrrha silently begged for answer. Her jaw tightened and her eyes grew a darker shade of green.

"Well," Virgil hopped on the counter opposite to Pyrrha and sighed, "I thought it was just a nightmare, but you were ice cold. Most illnesses don't do that." Virgil broke eye contact and swallowed, "They usually cause fever but yours didn't. Your vision was distorted, probably oscillation, and you had myasthenia. You went limp in my arms." Virgil looked downright worried as her recalled it. "Lastly, you became pallor and began to lose consciousness. That's not an illness. That's poison."

Pyrrha felt her throat burn at the mention of poison. She couldn't fathom being poisoned. "How?"

"I don't know. Poison, hell, maybe even venom. The effects vary but the results are similar."

"How did you know to 'flush my system'?"

"I've dealt with poisoning before," Virgil frowned and hopped off the counter. He added cheese to the omelet and folded it gently.

"Is it—Is it gone?"

"I'm not sure," Virgil didn't look her in the eyes and he sounded rather angry.

Pyrrha knew the anger wasn't her fault but again she took the guilt. "I'm fine." She said quickly.

"I know you are," Virgil pushed the omelet onto a plate and handed it to Pyrrha, "Here. Eat up."

Pyrrha took it and pulled a fork from the drawer. She took to bite before she realized Virgil was washing the dishes. "You're not going to eat?"

"Nah," he replied, "I don't eat breakfast."

Pyrrha blushed partly in sweetness of Virgil's gesture and in guilt. "Hey, here have some. It's really good."

To appease Pyrrha's demands, Virgil took a small bite and handed the fork back to her. "Thank you."

She paused before eating more and watched Virgil washed the dishes. He scrubbed the utensils with force and rinsed them quickly. He popped open the dishwasher and left them in there to dry. His hands on the back of his shirt and sighed. He leaned back on the counter opposite to Pyrrha and rolled his neck. A few sharp pops sounded off from his cervical vertebrae. It didn't hurt. It was just air caught in between joints and whatnot.

Pyrrha finished her omelet and washed her own dish and fork. "Hey."

"Yep?"

"If you're tired, you can sleep; I'm fine now. Promise."

Virgil cocked his head and smiled; adding 'promise' to the end of a statement was a habit reserved only for him and his…

"I'm fine. I need to keep an eye on you anyways. Partners, remember?"

Pyrrha nodded and nodded in appreciation.

Suddenly, a sharp tap came from the front window. After a two second pause, the tap sounded again. Virgil's face contorted in curiosity and he ambled over to the window. A well sized carrier pigeon was walking idle by the window sill. It looked rather comical with a small leather satchel attached to its back. Virgil opened the window and the bird landed on his shoulder without hesitation. It pecked his shoulder bone lightly.

"What's up little buddy?" Virgil asked carefully removing the satchel.

"Making friends?" Pyrrha asked entering the hallway.

She smirked as the pigeon climbed over Virgil's shoulders before pecking the satchel and flying off with it in its mouth. It seemed rather blissful and ignorant to the constant danger that surrounded it: humans, monsters, other animals.

"Well," Virgil sighed. "Our schedule has been paused up."

Pyrrha cocked her head for clarification. The message in Virgil's hand was written in shorthand.

"We've got combat screening in the arena?" Virgil turned to his partner, "Are you up for it?"

"Come on," Pyrrha smiled confidently, "Do you think a small nightmare can scare me? This is an enemy I can fight."

Again, Virgil found his assumptions both proved wrong and right. She could talk the talk, but now it was time to do something about it. Rangers or not, he found himself at ease with Pyrrha Now, it was a matter of putting the pieces together. Or as Lloyd used to tell him "synchronizing the dance steps."

* * *

Virgil found himself shrinking slightly from the large crowd in the arena. They we're terribly loud nor suffocating but it definitely irked him. Thankfully, Pyrrha was beside him and she took the edge off. Some time had been set aside for them to practice weapon handling and there were to be preliminary exercises.

"Lot of people," Pyrrha said absentmindedly. She'd be around crowds in tournaments, but something was different. This was a crowd of peers and friends. It was a matter of honor.

"Keep your guard up," Virgil responded, "You're upper left shoulder is exposed."

Pyrrha nodded and adjusted her stance while taking an experimental thrust of her spear. The shield did affect some visibility but not enough to impede combat effectiveness. She adjusted the gap in the shield to compensate. She glanced over at Virgil for approval and further tips. He seemed off in his own world.

Virgil stared at the dirt floor of the area for a good minute. He adjusted the quiver over his jacket and locked it in place. The quiver was angled right for quicker access but he wore no bow. Instead, he has two long sheaths on either side of belt. They were filled with two swords of very different origins. The left one was a dulled gray blade once named _Lightning. _The one on the right was a midnight black once named _Pace_. But now, only to Virgil, they were named _Culpa & Dolor. _

He drew both crosswise: _Culpa _in his right hand and _Dolor _in his left. The hilts were similar in design. A bulbous guard protected the top of his fist and wrapped around the side in a declining fashion before tapering off the tail. It struck Pyrrha as peculiar he carried a quiver with not arrows and she asked about it.

"It's…" Virgil tried to find the right words, "A memento. The real ammo is here." He tapped the boots and gestured to the Dust capsules that were attached. "I'll tell you about later. Promise."

He tacked the promise on. It was a social contract of sorts. _Next time, when we get out alive. _Old habits were hard to break.

"Ladies and Gentleman," Professor Ozpin's face and upper body appeared on a large screen on the East side of the arena, "Hunter, Huntresses and esteemed guests. You may be wonder were the rest of this team is. Well, I'm here to tell you that this it. These two will demonstrate the strike capabilities of a two-man team and the effectiveness of a new kind of warrior group. I know we are eager to see their capabilities. If you two will, give us a signal and the preliminaries will begin.

"Ready?" Virgil asked.

"Ready," Pyrrha nodded and offered a meager smile.

Virgil raised his hand and squeezed it into a fist. In an instant, a large horn blared and a pack of ursi roared into the area grounds.

"Stick together and stay calm."

"I know." Pyrrha felt her adrenaline rush as the pack of ursi; maybe 10 came barreling at them.

"Don't rush them and always keep eye contact." Virgil was grinning like a madman.

"I know."

"Can you dance?" he asked nonchalantly and the ursi closed in

Pyrrha found herself dumbfounded and gave Virgil a look of confusion and anger. He answered with a wink. "Allow me to teach you. Divert on two. Sync?"

"What?" she nearly screamed.

"Sync?" Virgil asked putting a little more stress onto the word.

"Sync!"

"Divert now!" Virgil and Pyrrha broke from each other's side and rolled away from each other. The ursi, unperturbed, split their ranks evenly.

It was a risky idea and rather unnecessary, but it was Virgil's plan. As long as Pyrrha could hold her own, it would b over in a matter of moments. Virgil ran directly at the ursi and kept his blades crossed. They dripped with silvery aura and the ursi seemed to falter at its sight. Finally a bold ursa blocked Vigil's path to Pyrrha. Virgil waited for it to ready its swing and as he did time bent in his favor. He saw the gap perfectly. It was roughly three and a half feet between the ursa's legs. He dropped his body weight back and slide under the ursa, bringing his sword up and though it. It dropped just feet behind him so Virgil hopped to his feet and kept his momentum.

Meanwhile, Pyrrha was holding her own well. With her shield up, she drove overhand thrusts at the ursi. She wounded two but the others were smart enough (if you could call ursi smart) to linger back and wait for an opening. She didn't give them the chance. The transformed her spear into a rifle and fired three rounds into the nearest ursa. It when down with a roar. Pyrrha them jabbed twice with her spear for extra measure. There was no malice, just logic.

"Coming in!" Virgil yelled, "Cover me!"

Pyrrha latched her shield and fired to cover her teammate. Rounds ripped the air passed Virgil and landed squarely on charging ursi. It wasn't enough to kill but it was strong enough to slug them back. Virgil nodded and pushed Pyrrha's rifle down.

"Watch," Virgil said.

He pushed the pommel oh his two swords together and they fused together easily. The bladed edges blunted and curved into a firm grip. A beam of light connected from one end to another and the swords formed a sharply curved compound bow. In a fluid motion, he grabbed a Dust capsule from his boot strap and brought it close to the head of the bow. As he pulled back the Dust capsule, the light grabbed it and provided draw weight. The Dust capsule was a clear one.

As the ursi closed in, Virgil released his compound bow and watched as it ripped though a line of ursi. It was a clear clean diamond cut in a row of ursi, square in the centre of mass. When it hit the last ursa, maybe the fifth in the row, it expanded into a near scatter shot that peppered every inch.

"_Acerbumdulce"_ Virgil whispered shaking his head.

The reaming ursi were gravely wounded and went berserk over their fallen brethren. Virgil disassembled his bow and turned to Pyrrha.

"Can you dance?"

"Only if you set the rhythm."

"Follow me on three. I sting, you sweep. Sync?"

"Sync," Pyrrha nodded confidently and Virgil ran into the remaining ursi.

One…

His steps moved in an eighth note fashion. As he dodged a lunge, he changed his pace to a steady quarter note and then to a lingering half note. He was grabbing their attention, eluding, and…

Pyrrha couldn't believe him.

Two…

Virgil was taunting them. His rhythm was almost a whole note of rest.

Three…

Pyrrha charged in before she realized she was brandishing her double edged sword, her xiphos. It was a leaf shaped blade that seemed to cut the very air apart. It was heavier than her spear and shield but it felt right for the situation. She whirled in Virgil's wake and pirouetted to dodge a half hearted slug from an ursa. She brought her xiphos up into its armpit and used the pull out momentum to roll away from the last ursa.

Unfortunately, Pyrrha couldn't react in time and her right side was exposed. She knew the blow wouldn't kill her, but it would definitely mess up her week. She braced herself for the strike but instead she felt something forcefully push her away. It was nowhere hard enough to be an ursa but instead, it was Virgil catching the ursa's claws in his blades. He dropped his right arm and the ursa shifted downward to his right. Virgil reversed his sword grip and brought his fist against the ursa's muzzle. His then drove his backhanded sword into the dazed ursa's throat.

He turned to Pyrrha and stuck out his arm. She grabbed his forearm and rose to her feet.

"You did well," Virgil noted.

"You're full of surprises," Pyrrha countered.

Pyrrha caught him staring and prompted him with a playful shove. He didn't budge and shot her a quizzical look.

"Cat got your tongue?"

Virgil sheathed his swords and smirked. "Someone's getting kinda cocky."

"Bite me" Pyrrha rolled her eyes but smiled. It was the adrenaline talking. For Pyrrha actually, she wasn't sure about Virgil. He was just box of mixed messages.

* * *

"Congratulations," Ozpin's voice interrupted their exchange, "Now the screening will begin; you've shown exceptional skill against odds. Now we must raise the ante. Are you ready?"

Virgil raised his eyebrows are Pyrrha whom answered Professor Ozpin with raised fist.

At first, nothing happened. Then, a small quake and another. It felt like something too large for imagination or too unreal to accept. It was a giant hulking mass of hair and exoskeleton.

"Well," Virgil drew his swords, "I hope you're not afraid of spiders."

Pyrrha didn't know whether to laugh or cringe as the sight she was beholding. It was a massive spider. Its eyes were red domes and its fangs were razor sharp. Its long black legs were covered in stiff, metal life hairs. She hated the very sight of it; all 12 feet of it.

"I have an idea," Pyrrha took command. "Break on sync. Divert and round. At 15 seconds, meet back and be ready to toss. Sync?"

Pyrrha could have sworn Virgil's dark green eyes lighten a shade or two. He nodded and grimaced in anticipation. Virgil couldn't believe his eyes. Barely a night with Pyrrha, and she was surprising him left and right. He was going to love his new assignment.

"Sync."

"Break!"

The giant spider then opted to target Pyrrha. It seemed to sense her aura was lower and went in for the kill. Its long, black fangs gnashed as Pyrrha somersaulted away, her breath was heavy but she wasn't going to cop out just yet. She didn't try to block with her shield, it was more likely for her to break her arm than deflect a hit from the possible 12 ton monster. She stabbed at its legs, just hard enough to elicit undivided attention.

Virgil took it as a chance to fire freely at its relatively unprotected hind quarters or eighths. He loaded his bow with a red Dust capsule. Three red missiles arched from his bow and dug into the giant spider's exoskeleton. Columns of fire erupted from the punctures wounds and the spider lost its balance. That only seemed to make it angrier.

"Now!" Pyrrha ran across the front of the spider and threw her shield to Virgil.

In response, she threw her his bow and a blue capsule. "Going up." He said, using the shield as platform to launch Pyrrha. Pyrrha used the momentum to the land onto the dorsal half of the spider. It bucked and reared but Pyrrha kept her balance. Virgil chopped at the spider's legs with Pyrrha's shield and was nearly joyful at the sight of Pyrrha drawing his bow. She wasn't as fluid as Virgil but the force of the draw was there. She aimed the Dust capsule in one of the open punctures and released. The capsule arrow rammed true and its effect was spectacular. A blue light emitted from the spider's exoskeleton and in an instant, it compressed into a singularity before expanding rapidly.

Pyrrha tried desperately to grasp the air but was plummeting down uncontrollably. Virgil ran to break her fall. He slid under her and took the brunt of the impact. Pyrrha felt her head slam into his but couldn't complain. It was probably less pain than his; or at least, as much pain as his groaning let on.

"Wow," he groaned. "I think you hurt me more than the monsters did."

"Remember that," Pyrrha shook her head and helped him up.

Virgil handed her shield back and she gave back his bow.

"Well, magnificent display," Ozpin noted dryly, "Ladies and Gentleman, allow me to formally reveal the newest elite group of the Beacon family: Vale Rangers. They are the tip of the spears. They are the first into dangerous situations and the last out. They will lead the way. I present you, Virgil and Pyrrha Nikos."

The crowd erupted in cheers and praise. Pyrrha handled it like always. She dipped her head and curtsied. She looked at Virgil whom was sheathing his blades. He crossed his fist over his heart and bowed.

Virgil caught Pyrrha watching him and smiled. "One down," he shouted above the noise. He looked absolutely gracious.

He held out his hand to which she clasped. It caught Pyrrha by surprise when he pulled her close; eyes within foot of each other. "I can't think of any better partner."

Pyrrha took it as compliment and allowed her face to flush red. "You too." Suddenly, she was aware they were whispering amongst the roar of the crowd.

Virgil smiled genuinely and winked. "Let's go. I think your friends want to congratulate you."

* * *

**(A/N: Yeah, here's another one. I really environed the fight sequences at music piece. Every step is a note, every strike is a chord and every leap/dodge is a rest. I do hope you enjoyed. Please review. It makes all the difference to my writing. Can we try for 5 comments before the next chapter? I know you can do it. Please? Secondly, I'm thinking about doing a Christmas special (especial de Navidad) should I?)  
**

**(A/N: I bet you didn't notice the roosterteeth reference. "Cock[y]" and "[Bite] Me")  
**


	4. Time Around the Table

**Time Around the Table**

* * *

Pyrrha whirled around only to be caught by a crushing embrace.

"Good job," Nora said, "That was so cool! The way you guys jumped and fought and—."

"Nora," Lie chuckled, "I don't think she can breathe."

"Sorry." Nora released her grip.

"It's fine," Pyrrha smiled, "Wow, it's only been a day and I missed all of you." She gave Li and Juane a hug as well.

"It hasn't been the same without you," Juane admitted.

"Yeah," Nora jumped in, "We've been excused from a few training exercises until we get a new member."

Pyrrha felt a twinge of guilt, "I'm sorry. I should have thought it over before I left you guys. Can you forgive me?"

"Already have." Li nodded. "Even Juane." At the mention of his name, Juane visibly paled and winced.

The comment caught Pyrrha in the throat both in relief and surprise. She recovered quickly and bailed out her old leader.

"Still been practicing?"

"Of course," Juane laughed nervously, "Can't let me team down right?"

"Right," Pyrrha nodded, "Have you guys met Virgil?" She turned around to introduce her partner but he was nowhere to be seen.

"Uh," Juane returned the favor, "Maybe he just wanted to give us time?"

"Y-yeah," she recovered, "Right."

"We should go and celebrate!" Nora exclaimed.

"That okay with you Pyrrha?" Lie asked.

"I'll go grab my partner, where should we meet up?"

"I think there's a festival in downtown Vale. You know the Dust shop off York and 7th?"

"Not really," Pyrrha said, "But I'll find it quickly."

"Good," Lie said, "See you on the other side."

LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE

Pyrrha found Virgil outside of the area underneath a swaying tree. His eyes were closed and his breathing was deep. He had his jacket draped over his legs and was leaning against the tree with his arms folded. As she moved closer, she noticed his gloves were off as well and sitting neatly beside him. She assumed he was making up for lost sleep and again tried not to disturb him. She crouched down as she approached and sat quietly in the grass across from him. She took noticed of the scars on his right arm and winced. Around his metacarpals, the lines of scars were jagged and intertwined. The length of his forearms was covered with five long one much less jagged but equally as deep.

"It's not polite to stare," he mumbled with his eyes still closed.

"My apologies," she said, "Just curious."

Virgil's dark green eyes met her and they seemed incredibly sad despite the smile on his face. "No problem."

"You kinda left me hanging back there," she teased.

"Sorry, they were your team. It didn't feel right for me to intrude." Virgil pulled his gloves on without thinking. "All set?"

"Well, we decided to go out and celebrate. Do you want to come with us?"

"Kind of you to ask." Virgil rose to his feet and pulled on his jacket. "Sure."

"You wouldn't happen to know how to get to York and Seventh would you?"

"Nope," Virgil chuckled, "I guess we better get going then." He hoisted Pyrrha to her feet and walked with her to the airship.

* * *

"I guess they took an earlier flight," Pyrrha sighed scanning the nearly full airship.

It ferried students to and from Beacon but it wasn't usually this full. She assumed it was because of the festival but she couldn't be sure. She glanced over at Virgil, who was sitting next her, and frowned. The bags under his eyes were getting darker and more visible. Virgil pretended not to notice his tiredness; he kept his eyes fixated on the news screen in front of him.

"Hey," she whispered, "You can rest if you want. I'll wake you when we arrive."

"Thanks," Virgil shook his head, "I'm fine though." He wasn't. The fight in the area drained him.

"Yeah right," Pyrrha put her foot down, "Close your eyes. I'll be watching out for you."

"I'm fine," he protested.

"No, you're not. You were up all night. Just close your eyes." He voice was stern but filled with concern.

"Fine," Virgil growled in resentment. "Just stop looking at me like that."

_Like what?_ Pyrrha didn't say. She watched Virgil close his eyes and relax. He wasn't asleep, but it was as close as he allowed himself to be.

Curiosity burned inside of her. He was so easy to work with but he closed off any help. Pyrrha couldn't fathom why and that only intensified her need to know. She adjusted her gloves and turned around to look outside the airship window. The skyline was rather pleasant. No monoliths perturbed the sky but there were a fair amount that skimmed the surface. The sheer quantity of greenery was astounding. It rose and fell with the hills and cliffs. The blue ocean came into view and glinted in the dying light. A soft orange tint touched the ocean and tufted the crests of waves.

She glanced at Virgil again. His arms were crossed now and he wore a slight scowl. Pyrrha sighed and absentmindedly ran her hand through her hair.

"Now arriving in Vale Station." A monotone robotic voice cut through the normal chatter.

Virgil was on his feet in a flash. "Let's go." There was no malice in the command, just a statement.

"Slow down," Pyrrha said, "We've not in that big of a hurry."

Virgil let out a huge breath and gave Pyrrha a mixed look. She didn't know how to respond and just answered with a shrug. Virgil raised his eyebrows. Pyrrha threw her hands up in surrender.

"What are we doing?" She asked loudly.

"I don't even know." Virgil shook his head and Pyrrha swore she face a small smile on her face.

"Why are you so moody?"

"I'm not moody," Virgil recoiled, "You're just pushy."

"What?" Pyrrha couldn't believe her ears. "I am not."

"You are." Virgil wore a smug smile walked quickly down the ramp not looking back.

Pyrrha pursued him. She was not letting him have the last word. Virgil moved quickly through the crowd, pushing his way through gently but forcefully. She soon lost sight of him at the square arrival room. She gritted her teeth and walked towards the exit. She suspected he was trying to leave her behind. But when she stepped outside into the streets of Vale, she saw no familiars face. He couldn't have gotten away that quickly, she was just two seconds behind him.

Pyrrha found her feet rooted as she tried to get above the crowd and find Virgil.

"He did not just leave me," she fumed.

"Of course I didn't."

The voice appeared behind her and she nearly yelped in surprise. She turned around and was immediately face to face with Virgil.

"You know," he said rubbing his shoulder, "We could get there much quicker if you stopped wasting time."

"How did you—"

"It's a secret," Virgil pantomimed zipping his lips. "Keep up and maybe you'll see the trick."

Pyrrha took a deep breath and gestured him to lead the way.

Virgil sighed and did so; but this time, Pyrrha kept a close eye and an even closer step.

"Rule number 14," Virgil pivoted 180 degrees and started walking backwards, "A Ranger must always know the geography of the land they travel."

"Mind explaining that?" Pyrrha raised an eyebrow, waiting for him to crash and fall.

"Seeng as we're the first, Ranger I mean, don't you think we should make the rules?"

"Not really. I would guess Professor Ozpin has some draft of rules already preset."

"But say he doesn't, would you want to make some rules? Just for fun?"

"This is your idea of fun?"

"Beats walking in silence." His answer was honest and straightforward.

"Are you just make these rules up as you go?"

"Of course, unless _you_ want to write them down?"

"I'd rather not take on extra work, thanks. I still have history work to finish."

"Ah," Virgil teased, "The dreaded history. Bane of all contemporaries."

"It's still interesting," Pyrrha countered. "Hey, we're on Seventh."

"Yeah, and York Avenue should be Northbound."

"I thought you didn't know the way."

"I don't. I'm just very lucky."

"Did you take a shot of happy juice when I wasn't looking or something?" Pyrrha crossed her arms and she followed Virgil across the street.

"I had pick-me-up, yes. Aura refresh."

"A what?"

"You know aura. The stuff that surrounds all living beings with souls?"

"Yes, I know aura, but what's a 'refresh' or whatever you said?"

"I'm not exactly sure," Virgil shrugged and resumed walking normally. "It's when I drain my aura nearly completely, it spikes back up and gives me a little kick. Like drinking coffee when you're tired."

"One, draining your aura is dangerous; I've seen it crippled otherwise perfect warriors and two, I was never one for coffee. I was raised in a tea family."

"Sounds pleasant," Virgil responded, rather cryptically. His expression didn't change but something hitched.

"I think that's them," Pyrrha said quickly. She gestured to the trio window shopping a Dust shop at the end of the street. "Ready to meet them?"

"Why not?" Virgil said picking up the pace.

The two quickly closed the distance before any other others noticed them.

"Sorry we kept you waiting," Pyrrha announced pulling up beside her blonde friend.

"No worries, we weren't here long," Juane nodded in reception and stuck his hand towards Virgil. "I'm Juane."

"I'm Virgil." The two shook hands mutually.

"I'm Lie," the black haired man introduced himself to Virgil. "Good to finally meet you."

"Likewise."

"And I'm Nora!" The orange haired girl exclaimed flashing a big smile and mock salute.

"Pleasure to meet you." Virgil returned a two fingered salute.

"Any place in particular you want to eat at?" Li asked, "Or should we just browse the festival stalls?"

"I'm fine with either." Pyrrha shrugged.

"Same, whatever you guys want." Virgil added.

"Food," Nora was the first to make a definitive vote, "Food first, then we explore."

"Yeah," Juane laughed nervously, "I kinda skipped lunch again."

"Kinda?" Pyrrha frowned, "Juane, what were you doing?"

"N-Nothing," his face got red, "Let's just find some place to eat, right guys? Come on, I know this place that serves waffles and chicken. "He gestured with his head, smiling tightly.

"Juane…" Pyrrha frowned deeper but the blonde wouldn't give. Virgil saw the road ahead and gently nudged Pyrrha.

"I could go for some waffles actually." He nodded to Jaune. "Led the way."

Pyrrha shot her partner a caustic glance but Virgil's message was clear in a sudden clench of his jaw. _Drop it. Not now_.

Juane couldn't hide the sigh of relief quick enough and Pyrrha regretted pushing the matter in public. It had to Cardin again. She wasn't trying to emasculate him. She wanted to help, but she couldn't if he kept pushing people away.

They found the place Juane was talking about rather easily. It was a hole in the wall joint with crowded tables and jostling wait staff. The atmosphere was pleasantly warm but not suffocating. The decorum was a perfect median between urban apartment and home run business. The seats were of a comfy quality and the table was an aged oak. The smell was something odd. It was rather earthy like asphalt after rain but synthetic like newly laid mortar.

"Nice place," Virgil smiled, "Kinda like home."

"Exactly," Juane nodded.

The five took a table positioned near the window and idly chatted with they waited for their waiter. They all placed their orders and chose water as a drink.

"So Virgil," Nora broke the ice, "Why do you only have one name?" _And jumped right into the freezing water. _

The silence was palpable and Juane cringed visibly.

To his credit, Virgil didn't balk. "It's the only name they found me with." The answer was purposefully cryptic but Nora didn't get the memo.

"Found you where?"

"Honestly," Virgil chuckled and shook his head, "I don't know. They never told me and I never asked."

Before Nora could ask another question, Juane jumped in (more for his sake than Virgil's. He hated cringe-y moments). "So, you from Vale?"

"Atlas actually, but I came here when I was young."

"Explains the accent," Lie noted.

"He has accent?" Nora's eyes lit up. "Say 'sowrry' or 'mawhmellow'. Ooooh, say 'eh'!"

"Not that kinda accent," Lie smiled and shook his head. "He drops his 'r's and 't's sometimes. Also dragging his 'r's"

"Hm," Virgil shrugged, "I've neve' no'iced." He make his accent more noticeably. "Kidding, I thought I outgrew it. Keen ears Lie."

"It's a skill." Li shrugged.

"How are you guys faring in combat exercises?"

"We've been excused, but we're getting a new member at the end of the week. What was her name?" Juane asked.

"Anna? Or was it Sarah? Or was is Stephanie?"

"Her name was Irene."

"My sister!" Pyrrha nearly jumped up from the table. "What is my sister doing at Beacon?!"

"You have a sister?" Nora asked. "What's she like?"

"You know how you're a ball of energy?" Pyrrha slumped back into her seat, "She a black hole for anything nearly destructible."

"Could be a different Irene." Virgil noted. "But I take it you were responsible for her?"

"No kidding," Pyrrha shook her head. "Irene once took our dog, Lexie, a trashcan, some rope and then proceeded to mush our dog up and down the backyard. The lawn was never the same and her grand finale was to go sailing through the air and land inside our pool."

Juane, Virgil, and Lie couldn't help but snicker. Nora, on the other hand, seemed to be taking mental notes.

"How old was she?" Nora's eyes were gleaming.

"Almost 11, I think."

"Geez," Juane snickered, "How big was your dog?"

"Lexie's a Mastiff. Old girl had it rough with my sister."

"Your parents let an 11 year old play with a dog that could sneeze her across the lawn?" Juane laughed the whole way.

Pyrrha rolled her eyes. "You should've seen when she met Blackjack."

"Another dog?" Nora grinned.

"Horse," Pyrrha shook her head. "She ran him until he gave up and I promise you, Blackjack _never _gave up. It took me three weeks to get him to like me. It took her three minutes to make Blackjack fear her."

"You rode a horse?" Virgil looked incredulous. "A big, barreled bodied smelly and stubborn horse?"

"Hey," Pyrrha came to Blackjack's defense, "He was a smart horse. He did smell but… Any siblings Lie?"

"Afraid not, only child." He supplied, "Nora has sisters too."

"Two older sisters," Nora corrected 'seriously', "But they're rather dull; my oldest sister is a Librarian. Juane?"

"None, only child too." Juane was wise to end the round robin and start a new one. "Okay, weirdest place you've ever been caught picking your nose?"

"What?! Never!" The table was in outraged.

"Okay, bad question," Juane back peddled, "Grossest place you've had to sleep?"

"Bathroom," Lie admitted, "Food poisoning." He shuddered at the memory. No one wanted to venture into _that _story.

"Uh, under my bed," Nora nodded, "So much trash."

"I would have to say," Pyrrha thought for a second, "In a tree; I got sap all over my arms and fell into the dust. We were camping and I wanted to sleep in the hammock. Bad idea. Virgil?"

"A basement." He said simply.

"Come on, there has to be more to the story?" Juane prodded. "Was it like filled with beowolf entrails you used at warmth? Or did you build a fire using the bones of an ursa?"

"No, no," Virgil shook his head. "Just a bleak basement with leaky pipes and a ratty, leather couch. The radiator hissed and popped leaking coolant all over the floor. The smell was bad but it was bearable."

"And?" Nora.

"I don't know. It was gross. I was little," Virgil shrugged. "Weirdest thing you've ever eaten?"

"I had raccoon once," Juane shuddered. "Tasted like chewable wood shavings."

"Shark," Lie smiled, "A bit salty but hey, its fish."

"Papaya," Nora said with all seriousness. "The sweetness caught me by surprise. Disgusting."

Pyrrha glanced at the orange haired girl and suppressed a laugh, "The irony."

"Oh hush," Nora protested, "Spit it out Nikos, weirdest food eaten?"

"Yogurt," Pyrrha nodded.

"You're kidding, right?" Juane snickered, "Yogurt?"

"It's slimy and chucky," Pyrrha defended herself, "And it tastes like someone vomited fruit and froze it."

"Oh, come on," Nora winced, "You made that sound bad on purpose."

"Next!" Pyrrha huffed.

"Cafeteria food," Virgil shrugged, "Tastes like cardboard with ketchup on it."

"I'll drink to that," Lie chuckled and took a sip from his water.

"Heads up!" Nora beamed, "food incoming!"

The announcement cut the table's chatter short in favor of eating. Everyone received their food except Virgil. They all looked expectantly to the waitress, not wanting to start without the last person.

"I'm sorry sir," the waitress said, "The cooks accidentally burned you dish. A new one will be out in a while."

"Oh," Virgil replied, "It's not a problem, just cancel my order."

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely."

"Again, so sorry," the waitress said refilling his water. She walked off in a hurry, busing a table nearby and moving back into the kitchen.

They rest of the people at the table looked at their food and smiled uneasily at Virgil.

"Guys it's okay. Go ahead and eat." He shrugged and sipped his water. "It's fine. Promise."

They dug in slowly but gained momentum. Virgil couldn't blame them. It was time to eat and he felt he was at no position to hold them back. So what, his food wasn't there, he wouldn't be the reason they starved a bit longer. Then, he noticed one person wasn't eating: his partner.

"What?"

"Nothing," she said simply, hands in her lap and plate of pasta steaming in front of her.

"Any reason you're not eating?"

"I'm just not hungry yet."

"Really, you're food looks ready for you." He nodded to the warm chicken swimming in alfredo sauce.

"You want some?" She pushed her bowl towards him.

"It's your food, eat." Virgil pushed the bowl back. A sharp undertone inflected his statement.

"No really, I'm fine." She pressed it back.

"Okay, we'll just box it up for later?" Virgil said, pushing the plate of pasta into the middle, out of both their reach. They scarcely noticed the pin-drop silence that settled onto their table. Nora was in mid-chew of her steak, Lie was watching intently, and Juane instinctively shrunk to the back of his chair in fear of a time bomb.

"You didn't eat breakfast and you didn't eat before our combat screening."

"Your point?"

"You need to eat. You'll get sick if you don't."

"Thanks for the concern but I promise I'm fine."

"You're so stubborn," she growled. The tension was immediately defused by a low grumbling from Pyrrha's stomach. Virgil gave a small, sly smile.

"And you're pushy," he leaned over the table and pushed the plate gently to her. "I'll eat at the house, promise." He tone was genuinely concerned despite being the one making the promise.

"I'm still saving some for you," Pyrrha retorted taking an unhappy bite from her pasta.

Virgil leaned back in his chair and took a deep breath. The table resumed normal eating activities until everyone was content; and to her credit, Pyrrha saved half of her pasta for Virgil. It wa arrange neatly on one side of the plate while the other half was picked clean.

"Okay," Lie said, "You guys have to tell me something."

"Shoot," Virgil raised his eyebrows.

"What are you supposed to do? As Rangers, I mean." Lie rubbed his chin. "Professor Ozpin kinda just let the title hang on it's on."

"It's difficult to explain because I don't truly know." Virgil admitted. "You know how Hunter teams are specialized for seek and destroy? Well, more or less, they're bulky. Effective but bulky. I believe the Ranger team is meant to operate at a quicker pace. We're not well suited for strike missions, but we're pretty well stacked for scouting, minor disruption activities, and relaying intel.. Throw our enemy into chaos; never give them a moment of rest."

"That's all you can gather?"

"More or less, Ozpin has his tricks. I have my eyes. Sometimes his hands just move too quick."

"Spoken like a true skeptic," Lie allowed a small, tired smile, "How did you guys come up with that strategy in the area? It was rather unorthodox and played by ear."

"Wasn't mine," Virgil chuckled, "All hers. I just set the pace."

"No," Pyrrha said quickly, "It wasn't me. I just followed along."

"Team effort," Virgil compromised.

"Well, pretty good team effort," Juane noted, "I've never seen anyone take down an arachnid with less than two Hunter teams. One for each leg, bring it down, then take it out. It seemed risky to take it from the top."

"Wait," Nora cocked he head, "You're swords. Why do they form a bow? I'd imagine they'd make something cooler like rocket launcher or a chain sword."

"They weren't mine to begin with," Virgil frowned but didn't say more.

"It's getting rather late," Pyrrha said, "Should we head back?"

"Yeah," Juane said, "We should. Class starts a little earlier tomorrow."

They paid their shares equally and said their goodbyes.

"Agreed," Lie said, "I'd rather not fall asleep in history class again."

"It's been a cool," Nora grinned.

"Been a pleasure meeting you guys," Virgil said, downing his water and leaving a tip on the table.

* * *

Virgil heaved a big sigh as he walked down the stairs. His hair was still wet from his shower. He was battered internally. He'd never let it show. Virgil turned off the lights when he saw Pyrrha laying on the couch, still and at peace. He shook his head and took a seat at the table. Sitting on the table was a small take out box, still filled with Pyrrha's leftovers. He bit his tongue, picked up the box and put it in the fridge.

* * *

**AN: I know this one is rather late. I scrapped multiple chapter ideas and I settled for something more tame. I hope you enjoyed some of it. But if not, whatever. I'm just here to write, suggestions welcome. Heh, Virgil's a bit of a hard head. You'll find out why soon. I hope.**


	5. The Sniper

**The Sniper**

* * *

Pyrrha awoke curled slightly and facing the away from the couch. She stretched slowly and yawned, pulling off her blanket. It was marvelous not having a wake up time, but she felt slightly guilty. It felt a tad wrong to enjoy a pleasure her friends were deprived of. She rolled her neck to relieve some soreness that can with sleeping curled. She sat upright and stretched again. She rolled her shoulders slowly while getting to her feet. A bed would have been better but she couldn't complain about the couch.

She crossed the training room and made her way into the kitchen. She didn't see a trace of Virgil. He must've been upstairs showering or something, she thought.

Pyrrha opened the fridge and sighed. The sight of a small white take-out box glared at her. She pulled it out and opened it. The cold pasta with chicken sat in its container, untouched from the night previous.

She put it back in the fridge and grabbed some orange juice. She poured herself a cup and sipped it idly while going over a mental checklist. Combat screening was complete but there was still the "survival" aspect to be wary of. On top of that, a few hours of homework would take a chunk of her time.

After putting the orange juice back, Pyrrha went upstairs to check for Virgil. He wasn't in the bathroom or either bedroom. Looking down the hallway, Pyrrha saw the balcony door cracked open. Cool morning air snuck in and Pyrrha rubbed her arms. It wasn't terribly cold but it was chilly. She walked to the door and stepped onto the balcony. She almost dropped her cup of orange juice.

Virgil was sitting on the railing that separated him from certain death. Even though she wasn't the one dangling between life and death, she felt vertigo ravage her mind as he knees buckled slightly. Virgil seemed oblivious to the world around him. His eyes were set on the horizon. His hands were clenched around the pommel of his swords. Something was out of place though, his legs dangled and kicked at random intervals; like a young child waiting.

"Hey," Pyrrha swallowed.

Virgil twisted, keeping his balance perfectly, "Morning Sunshine." The bags under his eyes were again obvious.

"Were you up all night again?" Pyrrha asked. She clutched the railing and leaned against the outside walls of the house.

"Don't worry about me," Virgil turned fully and hopped off the railing, his boots making a quit clap as they hit the floor. He smiled warily but his eyes told her to drop the topic.

"You didn't eat either," Pyrrha pressed; her vertigo suddenly gone.

"I said don't worry," Virgil frowned.

"It's like you're forcing pain upon yourself," she ventured. "Are you okay?"

"Look," Virgil reared on her and stared her straight in her eye, "I'm fine. If I become combat ineffective or a liability, I'll tell you. Okay?"

"That's not what I meant," Pyrrha fired back.

"I'm going running in ten minutes," Virgil walked past her and into the house, "Get ready if you want. I won't be long."

"I'm just worried," she muttered.

* * *

Virgil kept an even pace as he jogged around Beacon campus grounds. He crisscrossed endlessly and without pause. He was breathing hard, but never once stopped. He coasted at times but never stopped. The cool wind whipped around him and his shoes made no sound on the pavement. The campus grounds were mostly empty, save a few stragglers and birds milling about. He charged the steps leading into the main hall and bolted up them with force. Only then did his footfalls make sound, but as light taps on the smooth stone steps. He then turned at the top of the stairs and ran down the steps. He turned at the bottom and charged up the stairs again. He repeated the processes eight times before leaving the area and continuing on his path.

He ran across the campus again and took the trail back to his house. He much preferred the trail to Beacon campus. The soft earth was pleasant to run on and the shady trees provided comfort only known to runners. Virgil was breathing harder now and as soon as his house came into view, he kicked. As he ran, time seemed to bend and he felt himself break through rays of light. He cursed in his mind and the moment seemed to pass. His speed dropped to a light jog, then a walk as he approached the door.

Virgil was heaving big breaths as he paced in front of the door. He wiped the cold sweat off his arms and forehead before he entered. It took a moment for his eyes to adjust to the light. He walked to the kitchen and downed a couple glasses of water. Hunger gnawed at his stomach but he ignored it and drank another cup of water. He didn't want to eat. He needed to eat, but he didn't want to. It could wait, there were more important things to attend to.

Pyrrha wasn't anywhere to be seen so Virgil checked upstairs. As he climbed the stairs, he heard a strange noise from the bathroom. The closer he got, the clearer it became: sharp intakes of air and the unmistakable sound of someone chocking on sobs. Virgil dipped his head and punched himself mentally. A cold chill ran down his body and he swallowed before knocking.

"Hey," he said through the door.

The sound suddenly stopped but no one answered.

"Pyrrha?" he tapped on the door again. "It's me, Virgil."

No answer. He tried to open the door but it was blocked by something, or rather someone.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," a voice barked. It was hoarse but filled with something between anger and sadness. Virgil frowned at the all too familiar response.

He leaned against the door with his back and slide down, head angled up at the ceiling. He sighed and rubbed his chest.

"Do you want to talk?" Virgil asked.

"No," Pyrrha replied hitting the door.

"I want to talk to you."

Silence filled the air again. It was uncomfortable and closed off the rest of the house.

"Still there?"

A sharp bang on the door answered him.

"Ahh," he smiled weakly, "Just checking."

"Go away," Pyrrha finally replied. Her tone was harsh but it lacked malice. There was something else in her tone.

Virgil cleared his throat and closed his eyes. He let a memory surface and quietly let it out. He'd never tell another living soul; he'd never even told his surrogate mother, but now seemed appropriate. "When I was seven, my foster parents left me at a metro station with 20 bucks and a backpack half-full with clothes. It was cold. The metro station manager looked at me and my 20 bucks, and then laughed. He laughed right in my face and told me to go home. I told him I didn't have a home but he didn't believe me. He threatened to call the cops if I didn't leave soon. I got…I got so angry. I was angry at the metro station manager, I was angry at my foster parents, I was angry at my real parents. No, I wasn't angry at them. I just thought I was."

Virgil paused and cleared his throat again. "I picked up my backpack and ran. I don't even remember what direction I ran. I just put one foot in front of the other and kept going. Just me, myself, and I. Some nights, I was lucky to get in a protected alley. Others, I was forced into an open field or stretch of beach." He smiled at the next part, "I think I was chased by rabid dogs once too." He shook his head, eyes still closed. "What I'm trying to say is… I am very protective of my past and what influence they have on my actions. What I do to myself shouldn't concern you. It's a process, partners or not, I'm here for you, not me."

Three heartbeats of silence. "What about your safety or health? Why won't you let me help?"

"You can't fix me, but you're welcome to try." Virgil rose to his feet ran his hands through his hair. "Please, come out?"

"Will you let me help you?"

"No promises," Virgil gave a clean cut answer. Honesty had its drawbacks, but trust was one of its perks.

He door opened at Pyrrha looked Virgil straight in the eye. Two sets of green orbs examined the other. They each searched for something. The vivid green ones searched for hope and found only determination. The dark green ones softened as they found righteous fury and gentleness. An odd combo if Virgil could say so. They held each other's gaze before Virgil broke away and looked down at his arms.

His finally noticed his left hand was clenched. He released it and took a deep breath. He brought his gaze even with the red-head.

"No apology?" Pyrrha smiled finally albeit a tad melancholy.

"Never," Virgil shook his head returning the small smile. Instinct seized him. He embraced his partner.

Pyrrha was caught by surprised but soon relaxed and returned the embrace.

No words. No further actions. Nothing to take away from the moment. But…it was a heartbeat too long.

"Listen," Virgil said finally releasing, "Your heart's in the right place. You're just putting it in the wrong person."

"Agree to disagree," Pyrrha countered, "I'm not giving up."

"Stubborn _and_ pushy," Virgil teased walking down the hallway, "My, you're shaping up to be an interesting partner."

"Well, you stink," Pyrrha huffed rubbing her eyes.

"Stick to being nice," Virgil shouted from downstairs, "You're embarrassing yourself."

He swore he heard Pyrrha grinning.

* * *

The two sat at a table eating a quiet brunch. Pyrrha munched happily on some cereal. She wasn't happy that she was eating per se, but she was content with her partner sitting across from her. Virgil was quietly taking bites of a green apple. The crisp sound filled the kitchen/dining room like staccato taps of a snare drum; Virgil was largely obvious to the sound as his mind wandered elsewhere.

"So," Pyrrha said finishing her cereal, "What's on the agenda today?"

"Training, training, and more training," Virgil responded lazily. "Until we're given a screening or mission."

"I was thinking something else," Pyrrha shrugged.

"Shoot."

"Since our survival screening is next, don't you think we should perform long range reconnaissance?"

"It generally works better when we have limited information on our objective," Virgil thought over it, "Helps create a sense of realism to the simulation. You get a feel for working with a plan and on the fly. Adjusting, adapting, and progressing."

"What are we talking about in terms of setting?"

"I was thinking urban."

"Wait, why?" Pyrrha looked absolutely incredulous at her partner.

"More variables," Virgil put simply. "In wilderness or just forests in general, you're always bound to find three main obstacles: enemies, nature, and survival needs. In an urban setting, you'll have to be aware of damage control; bystanders and other collateral damage." He bit into his apple once more.

"I can see that but shouldn't most of our mission be away from civilization? After all we're not fighting people we're fighting monsters."

Virgil let out a deep breath, "I talked with Professor Ozpin last night. It seems like we'll be dealing with a certain terrorist group as well, White Fang."

"I'm not killing a living person, Faunus or human," Pyrrha stated firmly with an edge.

"Perfect," Virgil didn't meet her gaze, "Our actions are limited to recon and disruption, apprehension and combat are restricted."

Pyrrha let out a sigh of relief she hadn't known she was holding. "Can we edge away from the urban side though? Before we go around running training exercises in the field, shouldn't we first get our strategies and routes down?"

"Well, speaking of that," Virgil tossed his apple core into the trash. "I think a small excursion into Emerald Forest is required. It won't be our exercise but it'll get us familiar. Sound like a plan?"

"Right behind you," Pyrrha nodded confidently.

* * *

"Alright," Virgil said quietly despite the emptiness of the forest, "Break on one, follow in ten, keep pace and watch my right side. We're moving to that rocky outcrop. Sync?"

"Sync," Pyrrha nodded, gripping her spear a bit tightly.

Virgil shot off at a paced speed and stuck low. On cue, Pyrrha trailed him staying aware but favoring the right side. The two kept moving until they hit the rocky outcrop. Literally, Virgil made it a point to slam into the rock and bounce back. It was for safety purpose, if they slowed down too soon, they'd risk the chance of being targeted or fired on.

"Good," Virgil smiled, "Now we're getting somewhere. Wish we didn't have to talk so loud."

Pyrrha balked at his notation. They never spoke above a whisper. "Next objective?"

"The enemy is firing at us from a vantage point on that tree. They have almost full 180 degrees of sight and will fire just to feel safe," Virgil set up their encounter, "We are not to engage or suppress. I break left, on five, you break right, head for tree cover, move up on twos and stay low. We meet behind it. Sync?"

"Sync." There was no pause. She'd digested the information as it came.

Virgil tore the ground heading left and slide behind the large base of an old tree. Pyrrha slotted her shield to its place on the strap she wore and ran as fast as she could. It was just a minor exercise but it couldn't be taken lightly. She hit cover and waited for her partner to move up. Slowly, they inched from tree to tree, never exposed for too long as imaginary round flew past them. Pyrrha swore she heard the sound of a rifle cracking at every movement. She tossed it off as her imagination and kept moving. Normally, she couldn't keep up with Virgil but he sensed this already and lessened speed. Their strategy depended getting past without directly engaging the enemy. If either of them got pinned down, they'd have to draw the enemy's attention the old fashion way: fighting back.

After a series of short, well covered sprints, they found themselves breathing a tad hard behind the objective tree.

"Done?" Pyrrha smiled. It wasn't glamorous training but it demonstrated their teamwork.

"Almost," Virgil said and pointed to an old stone tower. It was crumbling and derelict, an artifact of the past left to dust beyond the eyes of civilization. "See that? We're going to get there and climb it."

"That thing is a mile away and probably rotted on the inside." Pyrrha smirked, "Think you can keep up."

"I swear…" Virgil shook his head, "Full out sprint, and meet at the doors on the bottom. I'll give further instructions there. Sync?"

"Sync," Pyrrha grinned.

"See you in five minutes," Virgil replied sheathing his bow. He took off at frightful speed and left only wind in his wake.

"Show off," Pyrrha snorted and ran after him.

It was liberating, the fresh air rushing past her and the blurring of the trees around her. It wasn't that she'd never gone running before, she just never done it in a forest. She'd grown up swimming with her father. Lap after lap then dry land routine took its toll but it toughened her up. It was funny, she loved swimming and running but somehow (and was arguably the best in her year) she couldn't kept pace with a guy that carried twice the normal amount of light armor. Pyrrha ducked under a branch and squeezed through a pair of trees.

Finally reaching the stone tower, Virgil winked and smiled at his partner before drawing his bow. "Last one, clear left, and move clockwise, take the stairs, stay low and follow close. Sync?"

Pyrrha drew her rifle. "Sync."

The duo came in fast and low. The interior of the tower was completely empty but not safe. Not until they called it.

"Left side clear!"

"Middle clear!"

"Right side clear!"

Pyrrha took the lead up the stairs, rifle leveled and finger on the trigger. Virgil was close behind, close enough to touch her shoulder, bow up and drawn. They climbed the winding staircase quickly, Pyrrha watching the top and Virgil checking the bottom. At the top of the staircase, a rotted wooden trapdoor blocked their path. Pyrrha drew her shield and flung it at the trapdoor. The wood shattered and debris flew through the air.

"Stairs clear!" Virgil announced. "Lead us up Sunshine!"

Pyrrha emerged on the landing in a low crouch, rifle up as always. She covered left and right before giving the all clear.

"Deck cleared!" she smirked. "Come on up."

The sky was a dying azure slowly replaced by a calming purple. It was soft and dotted with emerging lights. Stars by the thousands appeared and greeted the two infinitely small people standing atop a crumbling stone tower.

"Not bad," Virgil admitted, appearing on the deck. "But you got zealous near the end. You could've knocked it down with the butt of your rifle."

"Ironic," Pyrrha shook her head, "Coming from the show off."

"Show off?" Virgil clutched his heart in feigned pain, "Your words madam. They wound me." He smiled and bowed. "First team exercise, I'm calling it a success. You?"

"Sure," Pyrrha rubbed her neck, "I just gotta keep up with you better."

"Don't be too hard on yourself," Virgil clapped her shoulder. "It's still early for us both."

"Yeah I—"

Their conversation was cut short by a gunshot. Virgil pushed Pyrrha to the ground and drew his bow. No crack came. No bullet hit the stone tower. No round pierced their flesh. Just the sound reached them.

"What was that?" Pyrrha said pulling herself into a dignified crouch.

"Someone nearby let off a shot," Virgil said quietly. "I don't know if they were aiming at use but…"

"No one should be out here," Pyrrha clenched her jaw, "Beacon doesn't allow students to be out here without supervision."

"Let's go," Virgil said, "It came from the West, close to our house."

"We're going to investigate?"

"Whoever this guy is, here's got guts and a nice weapon." Virgil shook his head but smiled grimly. "That was a .50 caliber round over powdered. What does your rifle shoot?"

"It's a .308 round. Standard issue, easy to obtain and flies straight. No recoil but decent stopping power." Pyrrha climbed to her feet. "We should hurry. I don't want to get ambushed by monsters."

"Are you ready for more training," Virgil asked. As if on cue, the sound of the rifle broke the air.

"How so?"

"Objective: Find this guy. Escort him out, consciousness optional. And call it a day."

"You just love trouble don't you?" Pyrrha sighed leading down the stairs.

"Trouble finds me," Virgil laughed drawing his blades. "Stay close, cover right and watch your fire. It's dark and I don't want any accidents. Sync?"

"Lead the way," Pyrrha stood by the door, "Sync."

The two sprinted through the forest, the orange glow on the green canopy created an astounding array of colors. Such colors were bleeding through the shadows and it seemed like the forest was stealing light from the sun. Words could scarcely justify the breath taking beauty. This was not unappreciated by the two; but it was not allowed to be a distraction.

Virgil signaled for a stop and listened intently. Another crack of the rifle broke the near silence. Then again. The person was firing more rapidly. He turned left and started again towards the sounds. Pyrrha stayed close, rifle sweeping and eyes up.

Finally, they appeared in a small clearing infested with ursi.

"Well," Virgil huffed, "It seems they weren't using high powered weapons without cause. Do you see them?"

"No," Pyrrha scanned the clearing, but her eyes caught a silver glint in a tree across from them. "There, in that tree there." She pointed it out.

"How do you want to approach this?" Virgil adjusted his bows string and plucked it before grabbing a blue dust capsule.

Momentarily stricken, Pyrrha recovered honestly. "I'm not too sure."

"Try." Virgil nodded at her with a confident gleam in his eye.

"Brute force might cause them to scatter. You fire off two explosive capsules and charge in after me."

"Is that and order or suggestion?"

"An order," Pyrrha said firmly, "I just hope it works. Sync?"

"With pleasure. Sync." Virgil replied knocking an arrow.

Pyrrha dashed in, spear in one hand, shield in the other. "Now!" An arrow flew past her right and blew an opening in the ursi ranks. As soon as the first explosion detonated, a second went off. Pyrrha was far away but close enough to feel the intense heat. She continued her charge as most ursi scattered but two big one remained.

She slid under the first one's swing and blocked the second with her shield, still running towards the tree. With their backs turned, Virgil ran at them and placed three arrows centre mass. One went down but the other roared. Pyrrha glanced at Virgil still running toward her.

"Duck!" she yelled as she brought up her rifle.

"Goose!" Virgil grinned diving at Pyrrha's feet. The sound of rifle fire rang in his ear drums. He noted that it wasn't only one person firing. The ursi crashed to the forest floor.

"Nice shot," Virgil said dusting himself off, "Both of you."

Pyrrha looked up the tree and shouted. "We're friendly!"

"You," Virgil sighed, "You've got some guts to be out here alone! But I think it's time you went home."

The sound of branches crack followed and Virgil thought the lone Hunter was climbing down. He thought it was a Hunter at least. Instead, a sleek metal anti-material rifle clattered to the ground.

"Hello?" Pyrrha called, "Are you okay?"

Suddenly, the branches groaned under weight and cracked suddenly. Instinctively, Virgil ran to the rifle and a frail body fell into his arms. Pyrrha yelped but rushed forward to examine the person.

"Gods have mercy," he muttered under his breath.

She was a small thing. In fairness, she was slender and seemingly shorter that either Virgil or Pyrrha. Her frame was something of a malnourished broomstick. Her light brown hair was matted with blood, dirt, and leaves. Her eyes were a defocused blue-grey hue. She wore a tattered beige jacket with enough pockets to hold a week's worth of ammunition. Her legs and face were scarred. Virgil found his arms suddenly wet. Three long lacerations tore through her clothes and blood was spilling out.

"What happened to you?" Virgil's eyes were full of concern. That concern was quickly replaced by anger then determination. He pulled off his jacket and tied it around her wound. "We have to go, now!"

"Move," Pyrrha swallowed, "I'll cover you." She picked up the girl's rifle and followed Virgil back to the house.

* * *

When they arrived at their abode, Virgil was covered in blood. None of it was his own but he was just as pale as they girl he held in his arms. She was probably no more than two years younger than him but she seemed too young to die.

Virgil laid her out on the table, blood pooling and staining the table.

"What do we do? Do we get Goodwitch or someone?" Pyrrha asked franticly.

"Don't worry," Virgil said, "She's only lost a pint of blood. She'll make it." There was still worry in his eyes.

"Are you sure?"

"Nope," Virgil didn't meter Pyrrha's eyes as he reexamined the girl's wound. "I need you to stay calm and help me. Can you do that for me?"

"Y-Yes," Pyrrha nodded pulling off her armor. "What do you need?"

"Find me some bed sheets, sugar, water, a large knife and a lighter."

Pyrrha gulped at the request but sped off.

"Hey," Virgil talked to the unconscious girl, "You're not going to die on me tonight. But this is going to hurt me just as much as it's going to hurt you."

"I got the sheets," Pyrrha said dropping them off. "Make sure the water is boiled, and then add a half cup of sugar to two cups of water. Stir and cool. Got it?"

Pyrrha nodded.

Virgil worked quickly and carefully. He peeled off the girl's jacket and raised her shirt just enough to see the lacerations. There was little debris, thankfully, but he wouldn't risk the chance of infection. "I need the water," he said calmly.

"It's still hot," Pyrrha replied frantically.

"Don't worry," Virgil said, "Put the knife on the stove top, heat it until it radiates."

The wounds were pretty deep but survivable. There were just inside her right hypochondriac region, so Virgil feared fractures or broken ribs. Those would have to heal on their own. What scared him more was how thin the girl appeared. Obvious signs of malnourishment were apparent save for bones poking through skin. She'd take time to recover and the wounds certainly weren't helping.

"I got the water," Pyrrha handed him the cooled pot, "It's still warm but—"

"It's fine," Virgil said, "I just don't want her awake for the next part."

He gently poured the sterilized sugar water over the wounds. It pushed away all the dirt that lingered, but Virgil hoped the sugar dulled the pain receptors. "Get me the knife"

Virgil pressed the flat part of the knife against the girl's skin for a half second seconds. It felt like three hours. The girl's natural reflexes came in and she tried to writhe. Pyrrha held her down and let Virgil continue. He had two more scratches to close. The smell of burned skin was appalling but he kept his focus razor sharp. He couldn't screw this up. Whenever the knife looked like it cool, he used to lighter to maintain heat. When he was done, blood still leaked from the wounds but in much, much smaller quantities. The flesh around the wounds was bright red and steaming.

"That was just enough to close the wound," Virgil said more to himself, "The rest is up to her body." He grabbed the bed sheets and wrapped them snugly around the wound three times. Be took the lighter and burned the ends of the sheets together. When he was done, fatigue racked his body and for a moment, he almost felt like sleeping.

"Is she going to be okay?" Pyrrha croaked. She'd never seen anyone torn up like that. Even though the girl in front of her was a stranger, the very sight was enough to cause sadness. Along with her ursi wounds, bruises and smaller cuts covered her body.

Virgil sighed, "I'm just a medic."

"Who _is_ she?"

* * *

**AN: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Quite a few things developed… Ahh, little sniper girl. Who is she? More importantly, what's in her pockets? Admittedly, I got inspiration for this character from "Hellsing Ultimate" but there will be distinctions. So what do you think? Should Pyrrha and Virgil get a sniper detail? I'll describe her weapon later but it should be noted, she's a strictly ballistics character, no melee weapons.**

**Ideas, suggestions, rants, death threats, or the like at welcome. PM for questions. Review at leisure.**

**Good Hunting**


End file.
